Peregrination
by sanchoyo
Summary: In a kingdom on the brink of war, marriage is the only way to gain powerful allies. Unfortunately, the prince who was suppose to get married ran off, leaving King Faker with few options. Sending Yuuma in his son's place, things can only turn out for the worst. Fantasy AU. Yuuma/Vector, Kaito/Ryoga, Astral/Black Mist, Kotori/Anna.
1. προτού

**Marriage is not a word, it's a sentence-a_ life_ sentence.- David Minkoff**

* * *

><p>Yuuma watched the king of Zemlina pace back and forth with a nervous sort of fear. They were alone in the king's private hearing room, aside from the guards that lined the wall. On the large stained-glass windows, An almost angelic figure coming from the sky was pulling up a blonde young man. Said blond young man was the Prince of Zemlina, and today was his wedding day to the Prince of Makonis, the kingdom in the clouds. Well, it <em>would<em> have been his wedding day had he not ran off.

"Surely he told you_ something?_" King Faker looked to Yuuma, Prince Kaito's friend. Well, as close as he had seen his son get to having a friend, he sometimes talked to the travelers son. King Faker was fearing that Yuuma's fantastic stories of traveling may have enchanted his son. He cupped his head in his face and let out a groan as Yuuma shook his head back and forth nervously. No, the prince hadn't told him where he was heading to. Just that, _'he couldn't bear to marry a stranger. That he would give up the title of Prince and the kingdom to escape it.'_ Yuuma didn't think Kaito was unreasonable, marrying a stranger would be scary! What was_ also_ scary was how the King had shouted at everyone when he had discovered his son had fled.

"We...We _need_ their resources for the war with the Piedrans. If we don't marry into their alliance, I fear they could side with the Piedrans and take personal offense to cutting off the arrangement." Yuuma had always seen the king composed for the four years he had lived in the kingdom. When he was younger he traveled with his father, but when he went missing Faker, an old friend of his father, had allowed him to stay and be fed at the castle. Yuuma felt like he was almost a part of this family too. He had bonded with the youngest son, Haruto, who was often sickly. And Kaito cared deeply for Haruto, so naturally seeing Yuuma care for him made him at most respect Yuuma a little. Yuuma didn't want war to start, either, but what options did they even have...?

"Sire, If I could propose something...?" An adviser that had been quietly standing in the doorway stepped forward and Faker's eyes widened.

"I will accept any ideas at this point, please go ahead." The little mousy looking man adjusted his glasses nervously and nodded.

"Well your highness, I'm correct in saying that this would be the first time the Makonis have contacted us in person? They've sent letters, but have they seen us in person, or more specifically, Kaito?" The king realized what the advisor was saying and gaped.

"You're suggesting we send a _proxy_ to act as my son? While it's true they haven't seen his face, asking anyone to take someone's place in marriage is a bit of a stretch. I suppose, there are a plethora of young people who would want to see the cloudlands and become royalty, but it can't be _anyone_! Because that person would be the future right-hand of Prince Astral. I can't just send anyone, the wedding is today! They will send an airship here in less than two hours!" He cried. Yuuma looked at the king, a certain thing his father said coming to mind.

"Hey, your highness! Don't give up, we just need to Kattobingu through this!" The king gave him a tired smile, and Yuuma was realizing just how old he looked now.

"Kazuma always said that, too. Unfortunately just 'Kattobing-ing' won't really help here, I'm afraid." Yuuma tightened his fists and shook his head.

"No, it will! If you need me to, I'll do it!" Nearly every head in the room turned to him, did it get colder in here all of a sudden, too?

"You...Yuuma, you realize what this is, don't you? You'll be living in Makonis forever, marring a stranger. With all the niceties, there will be twice the struggle. You won't know any of their customs, or anyone there. You will have to stay there until you die, and have a lot of responsibilities." Despite what he was saying, Faker looked like he was seriously considering sending Yuuma. Said boy nodded solemnly.

"I understand! Somebodies gotta do it, I'm curious to see Makonis anyway, only a few people from down here get to travel up there anyway! I'll do it, if you need me to." Faker let out a relived sigh and stood from his throne, walking to Yuuma.

"Kazuma raised you well. It wasn't a mistake to take you in. You're a good boy, Yuuma. Thank you, you have all my gratitude. You're certain, then?" Yuuma beamed up at him and nodded a final time. Faker silently turned to the guards and gave them a pointed finger.

"Go, make preparations. Get the royal clothing for Yuuma to wear. Get the seamstresses. Get anyone who can sew within an hour's time. We have a wedding to prepare for."

* * *

><p>"Need'a ride?" A dirty man leered down at a hooded figure with a dirty-toothed smile. The hooded man looked up and smiled.<p>

"I do. Yours will do nicely." The man's smile dropped slightly and he tilted his head.

"Ay, ask nicely and I'll be glad to let ya share the seat-oomf!" He landed backwards in the sand, and stared up at the stranger pulling himself on his horse with grace. "Oi, what're think you're doin'?!" The man smirked down at him and grabbed the reigns.

"You asked if I needed a ride._ Now I've got one._ Your service to your country won't be forgotten." He rode off into the blazing hot desert, the mad shouting growing further behind him. He rode for what seemed like hours, sweat rolling down his neck. He stopped under a small tree next to an oasis, looking to the blue sky as the horse gulped up the water.

An airship floated in the sky, and he knew its destination. It was heading for Zemlina, to pick up the prince for his marriage. Pushing the hood out of his face, said prince smiled. For the first time, Kaito felt free.

* * *

><p>"Father..." A yellow-eyed boy looked up at his father, no emotion showing besides slight frustration only expressed through his eyes. If his father noticed, he didn't comment on it.<p>

"Yes, Astral?" His voice was a hard monotone. His gloved finger's touched the chapel windows, staring at the airship that was touching down. His son, Prince Astral was getting married today, as arranged by his grandfather many years ago. Astral sighed and stared out the window, people from the groundlands unloading and excitedly chatting, his own people filling the right side of the chapel already. He knew so little about these newcomers, yet he was expected to marry one. He felt apprehensive. This '_Kaito_'...he had only heard about him in letters. What kind of person was he, really?

"They have arrived." Ephilias looked down at him and Astral stayed silent. This late, there was no use arguing. This was going to happened, regardless of what he wished. He could only hope Kaito was someone who he could tolerate.

Music was playing from a large harp, and everyone was taking their seats. The traditional garments he was wearing felt like anchors, choking and drowning him. Everything was happening too _fast,_ everyone's eyes were on him and a veiled figure walked towards him in clothes too warm in color, and unfamiliar. This was one of the first times in Astral's life he was filled with doubt.

As was wedding tradition, the figure would stay veiled until they sealed the marriage with a kiss. After that, it was for life. Standing across from the stranger, Astral did what he could do best and observed, taking in every little detail he could. Black hair, but were those strands of red in the front? He could barely see through the veil but it looked like he had _red eyes_, out of all colors! His hands were gloved but in the space between his suit, if it could even be called that, he could see this boy was tanned in contrast to Astral's own ghostly white color. He was everything unfamiliar to Astral. And the pale prince had never been overly religious, but in that moment he prayed to God that somehow, this would be stopped. And God heard his prayer.

* * *

><p>"Don't throw the anchor down, moron!" God, was everyone on this ship incompetent?! Well, aside from him. That's why the captain had put him in charge of this operation, because he actually had half a brain!<p>

"Shouldn't we, if we're goin' to the wedding, though?" The big one, Semimaru, asked.

"Idiot! We aren't just coming here to wine and dine and congratulate the newly weds! We're coming here because we happen to be under orders to get Kaito!" He threw his spy glass at the over-muscled man, it hit him right on the head and the man blinked and rubbed his head.

"Oi, sorry! Don't get ill wit' me, You'll need some muscle 'ere." The man grumbled and perched on the ship and looked down at the chapel again. Everyone was inside already, perfect. He gave the rope around his waist a yank, making sure it was secure and handed the end of it to Semimaru.

"You drop me, Your head with feed the guppies! I don't want to come back with a single bruise, got it?!" He hissed, pointing a finger in the opposite direction, to the sea. The man nodded hesitantly and looked down at the building. It was perched among the clouds, blending in with a shiny white surface.

"Y-yeah, you sure you know what you're doin'?" It was like 40 feet down, and there was no way of knowing if they had security or what...

"Shut up, who's the one in charge here? Just worry about holding that rope." He stood on the ledge of the wooden ship, staring down the chapel. Then, he jumped.

* * *

><p>Yuuma felt like he was going to puke, just a little. He was trying to treat this as an adventure. He wanted to get along with this guy he was suppose to marry, but across from him he could see the pale man's eyes narrow slightly and stare down at him. He strummed his fingers on the bouquet nervously waiting for the ceremony to start. If this guy looked so disgusted, why were they doing this? Yuuma wasn't one for politics, but couldn't they just make some sorta agreement without this? The older man who had stood to the side stepped forward, clearing his throat. The chapel was eerily silent.<p>

"Decades past, my father had fallen for a human who lives on the land. Naturally, this was seen as a taboo. Human's were unknown things to Astrals, and they were forbidden to marry. He knew he had a duty to his land, and stayed here. After he passed away, we began finding the letters. Things we uncovered indeed surprised us, the human's weren't all that different, and certainly no threat to us. With the constant threat of war from the Piedrans on both sides, it is in our best interest to form an alliance by marriage. Our grandfather's would have been pleased to find although they couldn't be together, their bloodline will fulfill their wishes. Astral, Kaito. Do you have any words you'd like to say?"

Yuuma watched Astral look at him almost pleadingly and he smiled nervously under his veil. Astral turned silently to the priest and shook his head. Yuuma did the same, not sure if he was suppose to say anything.

"Very well, you may seal this lifelong marriage with a kiss." Yuuma's breath hitched as Astral leaned down and touched his veil, gently pulling it over his face. Up close, he looked just as nervous as Yuuma felt. The silence was broken by a woman in the front row slumping forward, seemingly fainting. Everyone looked on in surprise, only for more people to start passing out. The guards from both kingdoms started panicking and shouting, and the building erupted in chaos.

"Huh? What's goin' on?!" Yuuma yanked the veil off-_ it was getting a little irritating_, and looked over at Astral.

"I'm unsure, it seems like there's some sort of gas, cover your mouth and nose!" Yuuma jumped slightly, surprised to hear Astral's voice for the first time. He bundled up the discarded veil and pressed it against his nose and looked around trying to find the source of the gas, or whatever it may be. The large glass window panels behind Astral and Yuuma shattered, a cloaked figure swinging on a rope. Astral grabbed Yuuma and started pulling him away.

"I told that brute not to give the rope that much leeway- my nose!" The man groaned, rubbing his nose with a whine before pulling out a small dart.

"It seems this is a planned attack, we need to escape!" Yuuma nodded and started running towards the door with Astral when the doors were closed by two scrawny men from the outside. Yuuma pounded on the door and groaned when it wouldn't open. Astral and him were the only people not passed out, and Astral looked like he was swaying slightly. Yuuma was trying to think fast, what could he even do? His foot bumped something as he was backing up and his eyes fell on a guard passed out with a sword in his hands. Yuuma grabbed it and pointed it towards the hooded figure. He could hear chuckling and looked over at Astral who was leaning on one of the pews with a slightly pained look, like he was trying hard to not pass out.

"Who are you, and why are you doing this?!" Yuuma stood in front of Astral trying to distract the man in case of assassination attempt. Yuuma realized with a sinking dread the man might also be here to kill 'Kaito'. His fear was confirmed when the man started talking.

"Why, Kaito! I'm insulted you don't remember me-" The man paused, pulling up his hood. Weird green hair and glasses. Yuuma had no idea who it was. The man looked him up and down with surprise and furred his brow. "Who the hell are_ you?_ Where's Kaito?"

"Uh, well...I'd love to tell ya! As soon as you tell me why the heck you're doin' this!" He didn't back down and he could hear Astral make a questioning noise behind him.

"What do you mean...you are not Kaito?" Astral whispered. He was slipping towards the floor, eyes nearly closed. Yuuma gave him a weak smile.

"It's okay, I'll take care of this guy. I...Kaito's not here." Astral gave him a confused look and passed out. The man scoffed.

"What a waste of time! So Kaito didn't come to his own wedding? I can't leave empty-handed, though..." He looked thoughtful before smiling back at Yuuma.

"If the king sent you in his place, you must be of _some_ value. Nothing personal!" Yuuma was about to ask what he meant when something pricked his neck. He brought a hand up to it and yanked out...a dart? Yuuma opened his mouth to say something in protest when he felt dizzy. Everything started blinking with colorful dots, then went black all at once.

* * *

><p>Kaito had ridden for hours without stopping, through the harsh desert that ran through the back of his father's lands. Those would have been his lands. He exhaled and pulled onto a small rocky beach for the night, leading the stolen horse to water. He sat on a rock beside his, watching the sea water lick at the sand. It was a chilly night, Kaito only had the small bag of supplies he had had time to grab. Looking on a rock curiously, he found another bag. Looking around, there was no one around. Who had left it here? Deciding he'd look in it when it got lighter and he could see, he picked it up. His fists tightened around the bag as he thought of his father, his brother, and his kingdom.<p>

He thought it ridiculous to marry for an alliance. It went much deeper than that, though. What his father had done for so many years in secret, in the lowest levels of the castle...Kaito had discovered it. He had wanted to get out, to not rule a kingdom on the brink of war, being forced to leave his brother and live so far away in the clouds with the Astrals of Makonis. He wondered if Haruto though him cowardly to flee like this.

Would he hate him for not taking him along, too? Haruto was sick, Kaito knew taking him wasn't an option. He wouldn't be able to get him the medicines he needed here. He wouldn't be able to make sure he was safe. It was the best option to let him stay at the castle, however much he hated it. Kaito looked to the stars and gritted his teeth. He was going to return to the castle eventually, expose what his father had done. He would show Haruto he wasn't a running without a purpose.

He jerked his head back to the water when he heard a slapping noise, and saw a tail jerk under the water. He grabbed the horse's reigns and pulled it back from the water in case whatever that was wasn't friendly. The tail had been larger than a dolphins and looked like it was a deep blue color, scales reflecting the moonlight. A large fish, maybe? He pulled a small pistol he had stored away in his belt and pointed it at the water cautiously. To his surprise, a boy emerged from the water, gasping for air. His lips were almost blue and he was shivering, the water had to be freezing on a night like this! But when the boy saw Kaito, he smirked.

"Didn't anyone teach you how to fish? You don't use a _gun._" He ran finger's through his hair and approached the shore cautiously.

"You...it's too cold to be bathing this time of night. Didn't anyone teach you that?" The boy laughed and nodded.

"Fair enough." Kaito watched his suspiciously as he walked on shore. He was wearing odd clothes, a purple shirt soaking wet was pressed on his chest, along with plain swimming trunks. The boy looked around with a scowl. Kaito watched him with slight amusement.

"Looking for something?"

"I swore I put a bag around here somewhere. It had my clothes and things. I'd prefer not to freeze to death..." Kaito held said bag up, and The purple-haired boy held a hand out expectantly. Kaito tossed it to him.

"Thanks." He immediately started looking in it.

"I didn't take anything." Kaito scoffed. Though, thinking about it if someone had his bag he'd check it too. It was a normal reaction.

"Yeah, I see that. I'm Ryoga, this beach happens to be owned by my family. Were you planning on staying here for the night?" Kaito blinked and looked around. This place belonged to someone? It looked like no one managed it, the grass over grown, too many rocks and no houses or buildings nearby. He looked back to the teen and nodded slowly.

"Kaito. That won't be a problem, will it? I'll leave if you want me to, but..." He looked over at his horse who had cozied up a spot in the sand and was sleeping already, "You might have a harder time getting him to leave."

"It's not a problem, I guess. Nice to meet you, Kaito. The name rings a bell...Have we met before?" Kaito realized a bit too late he really hadn't thought about the dangers of using his real name. If the word got back to his father of his location, or if someone recognized him...

"I don't think so. Yuuma Kaito is my full name, I'm just traveling for a bit to take a break from life, you know?" The lie slipped out easily. He didn't think Yuuma, the boy who had lived in the castle with Haruto and himself would mind if he borrowed his name for a bit. He would understand.

"Yuuma..."

The purple haired boy narrowed his eyes and Kaito felt uneasy by the way he was being stared at, like Ryoga was about to jump him.

"That's not a common name. I knew a Yuuma, once." Kaito froze. It was a coincidence, right? Yuuma had lived within the castle walls for years. This boy looked the same age as him, so if they did know each other it was as children.

"Hn, well know you know another one." He started gathering driftwood and made a small fire while Ryoga sat on a rock, watching the sea looking deep in thought.

"Did you see a big fish when you were swimming? I saw a tail that looked bigger than a dolphin a while before you got out." Kaito asked.

"I didn't see anything. Of course, it was probably a shark. Heh, I hear they're common around here." Kaito frowned and continued trying to light the wood. Ryoga turned and started walking towards the small caves near the beach. Kaito watched him go, more questions in his mind than ever. 'It's not my business, he's a stranger and I need to stay to myself for now.' Still, Kaito couldn't help his curiosity.

"Going somewhere?"

"Home for the night. Until we meet again, Kaito." Kaito blinked and it seemed like Ryoga was gone. Kaito swallowed and turned to his horse, who had woken and was whinnying. He stroked its mane gently, sighing. What a mysterious boy. Everything about that encounter was _fishy._

* * *

><p><em>"Who the hell is this?"<em>

Heartland flinched at the captain's tone. The young boy he had taken from the wedding, the not-Kaito boy was seated in the chair across from the captain's desk, still unconscious and tied to the chair.

"It's Kaito, sir!" The captain's face didn't change, he still looked pissed off. Or maybe he looked more pissed off, if that was possible.

"That isn't Kaito. Do you think I'm stupid? Who the_ hell_ is this?" What was really freaky was the captain was speaking with a calmer tone than usual. Heartland was afraid that any second he'd start manically laughing and make him walk the plank. (Did they have a plank? He didn't want to find out, actually.)

"W-well, he was getting married in Kaito's place. He said Kaito wasn't there. B-but if they sent this boy in Kaito's place...It seemed like Astral didn't know it wasn't Kaito...Surely he must be able to get a large ransom?" The captain rested his palm on his chin and looked bored.

"Hm, Maybe. I don't think it'll get Faker as riled up, but they money'll be good..." He cast a glance to Yuuma who was stirring slightly, waking up from the drug induced slumber. The captain made a shooing motion with his hand to Heartland. "Out, I'll handle him." Heartland rushed out, pleased he wasn't punished. Well, not _yet_ at least.

* * *

><p>When Yuuma woke up, it went without saying he was confused. He had..been getting married? Was that a dream? He moved to look around but was unable to. Ropes bound him to an uncomfortable wooden chair. Something wet slashed his face and he sputtered.<p>

"Drink." The glass was shoved in his face again and he shook his head angrily. He wasn't gonna just drink something a stranger, much fewer people who kidnapped him, wanted him to drink! He opened his mouth to protest when the water was poured in and a hand pressed on his mouth.

"If you want the poison to wear off faster, drink water. You should be thanking me for even offering you some, I could just starve you." He swallowed and looked up at his captor. It wasn't the weird man who had taken him, it was someone different. Shirtless with big purple eyes and messy hair the color of apricots, like his dad used to pick straight off the tree and let him snack on on hot summer's days. He had a slight olived-colored tan and was looking at Yuuma curiously.

"Sorry to interrupt your wedding, but it wasn't really your's in the first place, _was it_? Who are you, and why were you posing at Kaito?" Yuuma looked away sourly.

"I'm not going to tell the guys who kidnapped me! Let me go!" He wiggled against the ropes, but they were tight and the friction hurt his arms.

"I wasn't really giving you a choice on whether you got to answer." Yuuma froze as a cold blade was pressed against his throat. He could feel the tip pressing, drawing little droplets of blood. "Now, would you like to talk? I can kill you, then go get Astral for answers. If he doesn't talk, maybe I could go and slaughter everyone in _both_ of your kingdoms, what do you think?" He giggled and Yuuma felt his blood go cold.

"I'm Yuuma. I'm standing in for Kaito because he ran away. I've lived at the castle for a while 'cause the king was a friend of my dad, who's missing. The king didn't wanna offend them and start a war, so I went. Got anymore questions?" He gritted. He really didn't want to answer but he didn't want anyone to die because of him...

The man hummed and sat on the big mahogany desk, thinking. "Is that so? I've never met Kaito myself but he sounds like a brat. Can't put aside his fear of commitment so his country won't go to war?" The man laughed and Yuuma felt furious that someone would just talk about his friend like that.

"Hey! Don't talk about him like that! I'm sure he had his reasons..." Yuuma was curious about that himself actually. Speaking of reasons, "Why did you guys want to kidnap Kaito in the first place...?" The man grinned down at him.

"I have my reasons. Anyway, _Yuuma._ Let me formally welcome you onto_ 'The Barian'_, a one-of-a-kind specialized pirate airship! Plundering, stealing, and the occasional murder! " The captain looked at Yuuma with a glint in his eye.

"I'm Captain Vector, let's hope your stay will be full of many thrills and kills, shall we?"

* * *

><p><em>Note: Hey everyone! I've started a new story, as you can see. I hope you enjoyed the prologue there, and didn't get too confused! Anything you did get confused about will be cleared up later, I promise. This is my first time doing a mulitichapter AU like this, I'm trying to make it a mix of adventure, fantasy and steam punk (with the whole airship thing, ahah.) Anyway, I'll try to publish a new chapter each week since I'm also still doing the 30 day OTP challenge. I hope you enjoyed, and I'd love feedback if you're interested! Motivation is great. :)<em>


	2. ένα

** Patience is power.  
>Patience is not an absence of action;<br>rather it is "timing"  
>it waits on the right time to act,<br>for the right principles  
>and in the right way."<br>―Fulton J. Sheen**

* * *

><p>Faker, Astral and Ephilias sat the dining table within the Makonis castle in strained silence. The guests at the wedding had been sent home, confused and left without answers as to where 'Kaito' got taken to. Astral glanced at Faker, tracing over the deep worry lines on his face. He seemed genuinely worried, though Astral was almost certain that wasn't his son who got taken. Looking to his own father who was stoic as usual, he decided he'd be the first to talk.<p>

"The man who took Kaito was most certainly human, with green hair and glasses. He had two men with him who didn't enter the chapel, but close the doors so no one could escape. I assume they were using gas rather than magic, because it wasn't immediate and it took a while of breathing it to pass out." His father seemed to take in every little word, mentally noting it all.

"We both shall put a bounty for this man in our lands. He came in from above, I had my warriors take some of the airships to look in the skies. Faker, do you have any idea why this man would want your son?" Faker swallowed and shook his head.

"Green hair and glasses sounds like...an old acquaintance of mine, Heartland. I'm not sure though, because I can't think of why that man would have any grudges towards Kaito, me maybe, but not Kaito." Astral frowned, remembering what the man had said when he saw Kaito. 'Who the hell are you? Where's Kaito?' That seemed to indicate that the man had knowledge of what Kaito looked like.

"Where is this Heartland now?" Astral asked. Faker narrowed his eyes.

"Not in my kingdom, considering he was banished. He was a crook, who was trying to play good politician while dealing with criminals and telling them secrets about our military. If he did do this, where he would get the resources is beyond me. I have no doubt that if it is him, what he'll want is money."

"We will pay whatever he wants, then. The top priority is that Prince Kaito be returned safely." Ephilias didn't hesitate to say that.

"Of course. I'll post the bounty immediately."

Something was odd here, aside from the fact that who he had been about to marry wasn't Kaito. If that wasn't Kaito, where was Kaito? Why was Faker using someone else as his son? And who was this Heartland, what were his motivations really? There were too many things Astral didn't know, and he was going to find them out.

* * *

><p>If one thing could brighten Yuuma's mood, it was <em>food.<em> Vector had ordered some white-haired guy to untie him and check him for weapons (Yuuma wouldn't have had any weapons at a wedding and protested loudly much to whitey's annoyance.

When Yuuma had asked for a name he had told him to call him _sempai_- Yuuma had kicked him in the shin and tried to go hop off the ship when he realized they were so high up. Kurage, apparently that was his name, had been screaming to Vector how they should throw him overboard because_ 'the little brat doesn't respect his elders'._

Vector had told him that he was a needed hostage and that Kurage needed to calm down or he'd take delight in throwing him over to the mer-people.' Kurage seemed to sulk off, and Vector had told Yuuma he had 'business to take care of' and that he was free to wander around the ship as long as he didn't kick anymore shins, and if he was going to kill anyone to let him know so he could watch. Yuuma had quite rudely told him to go away.

He heard sizzling when he was wandering around below deck. And that aroma...it had to be something good cooking! Yuuma had never been picky about food. When him and his father were just traveling all the time, they'd eat all kinds of things. Food at little lodges in remote places with strange cuisines, odd animals and berries that sometimes made them sick. His dad had carried a small notebook to mark which things were safe. When they found something he hadn't tried, he'd tell Yuuma_ 'we won't know until we try, it's like an adventure!'_

In the castle, they had scheduled meals and Yuuma memorized what they'd have on what day. The food was amazing of course, gourmet and always cooked perfectly. As delicious as it was, it got boring having the same thing over and over. Which is why when the smell of rich spices and peppers drifted from the room over, Yuuma practically ran there.

"Oi oi, no running in my kitchen!" He got wacked by a spoon and flinched away. A man with blue and black hair stared down at him with glaring green eyes. He blinked in surprise when he saw it was Yuuma.

"Oh, You're new around here, I assume? Well that was a warning, don't run in here unless you want to be soup." Yuuma gave a firm nod.

"Sorry, I got exited cause it's been like a day since I've ate anything! I'm Yuuma." The man turned back to his food, some sort of stir fry with a lot of veggies on a coal stove.

"Well this place needed another crew member who can actually listen when I tell them not to run! Coyote and Kaninja are always running around trying to mess with each other, you think those two could at least respect the person who could poison them. I'm Wolf."

"Er, yeah, I don't think I really count as a crew member though, cause I'm technically a hostage, but yeah! It smells great!" Wolf gave him a thankful nod without turning from his food.

"Is that so? If your people don't pay the ransom you'll probably kept around to help around here. Either that or captain will just kill you, he doesn't like dead weight and won't just let you go unless he gets what he wants." Yuuma swallowed nervously.

"Really? I'm sure they'll come get me! Or I'll escape myself!" He'd be able to get out somehow,_ right?_ He wasn't sure what was going on back at Makonis but he hoped their alliance would hold up until he got back. 'Cause he told Astral he wasn't Kaito, would Astral tell the king? That made him a little nervous.

"That's a nice attitude, but the Captain wouldn't just let you walk away. Even if you escaped, he'd track you down. That's just how he is. Anyway, enough about that. If you aren't going to help, go wait in the mess room with the others. And if you are going to help, start peeling those potatoes over there." He pointed with his spatula at the corner of the small kitchen and Yuuma nodded and paused. Peeling potatoes would need a knife, right? If he could sneak a knife outta the kitchen, he could use it somehow to help him get out of here! He grinned and started peeling potatoes vigorously.

In no time at all, the entire meal was done. Yuuma could hear a lot of talking and he assumed that was what Wolf had called 'the mess room'. From how much food they had made, Yuuma had assumed there would be a lot of people. When he walked into the room and counted eight chairs he was a little surprised. Only eight people on this huge ship...?

"Top chair is for the captain, if you sit there you'll probably get whipped real fast." Wolf said behind him, carrying the food. Yuuma looked at the people who were already sitting and talking curiously.

A short guy with pink messy hair and a large grin and a short but lanky guy with a lot of stripes. Both had goggled perched on their heads and were laughing at something a bigger guy had said. Said bigger guy was tan with a black mohawk and a beard who was sitting with another big guy who was bald aside from like, four stripes of hair. Yuuma recognized Heartland and Kurage who were sitting across from each other and complaining, and when they saw him they both seemed to glare at him.

Yuuma wondered where exactly he was going to sit, considering there were only two chairs left and Vector and Wolf hadn't sat down. Did Vector expect him not to eat? He had helped cook too, so surely he wouldn't be starved. If that was gonna be the case Yuuma was going to spit in Vector's food the next time he cooked.

Wolf seemed to be thinking the same thing. "When the captain gets here he'll tell you something about it, till then-"

"Tell him something about _what_?" The captain in question strolled in and the chattering stopped almost immediately. Vector seemed pleased by this and gestured for Wolf to take the empty seat. Vector smiled and placed a hand on Yuuma's shoulder.

"So~ Heartland, Kurage, you've both already met our little Yuuma-kun!" He said the suffix teasingly and pinched Yuuma's cheek. Yuuma swatted at him and Kurage and Heartland frowned and nodded. "Wolf, it seems you did too?" Wolf hummed and nodded towards him.

"Yeah, he helped make the food." Vector brightened and looked towards Yuuma.

"Already being a good little underling! Wasn't it someone else's turn to help out with the food?"

"Well, Captain, I would've helped but that _dog_ shooed me out of the kitchen!" Heartland whined. Wolf's eyes narrowed at being called a dog and he turned to Vector.

"Heartland is useless in the kitchen. Last time he helped everyone got food poisoning. From what I can tell, Yuuma knows his way around food." Heartland gaped and snickers came from Coyote and Kaninja.

"Oh, I see! First Heartland kidnaps the wrong person, then he's dead weight in the kitchen, hmm, you've been sucking _a lot,_ haven't you?" Vector slammed his hand on the table making everyone flinch and stop giggling. "Your being punished for that, _now._" Yuuma gasped, he didn't really like Heartland for sure, but Vector really wouldn't just kill him, would he?!

"No dinner, give Yuuma your seat. Give Cathy your dinner and go to your cabin until further notice." Heartland seemed to be relived he wasn't being outright killed and nodded with a small frown. Before Yuuma could ask who Cathy was a small grey tabby bumped its head on Heartland's leg expectantly. Oh, so that was Cathy.

"Yes, sir." He turned to leave when Vector made a small pause and spoke again.

"On second though, Yuuma doesn't have a place to sleep! You can stay in the engine room for the night!" Heartland outright looked pissed at Yuuma. What? It wasn't his fault! Yuuma couldn't help but feel a little glad though, Heartland wouldn't die and he'd get fed and a place to sleep for now. Even if the spinach-head hated him.

There were eight plates of food though, still. Heartland had given his to the cat, and everyone had a plate except Vector. Yuuma was slightly confused, if he wasn't even going to eat why come here in the first place...? After he helped cook this yummy food, too!

"Why aren't you eating?" Everyone seemed surprised he'd just directly speak to the captain, but Vector just grinned.

"Thank you for your sweet little concern! While I'm sure your food is _delicious_, there's no need." He gave a wink and Yuuma felt frustrated because he didn't understand. What did he mean 'no need?' No need to eat? Everyone needed to eat! In the first place, Wolf had made only seven before he had seen Yuuma, so was he anticipating that Vector wouldn't eat? Everyone else was being tight-lipped too, almost as if there was something to keep hidden.

Just what was Vector's deal?

* * *

><p>"Woooow! Kotori, look at those digits! Three mil in gold for this guy who took the Prince, do you know what we could buy with that?! Our own island, and all kinda things! We could probably get a ship and-"<p>

"Anna, Don't get ahead of yourself! With such a big bounty, other people will be all over the place looking for him. And if it's that high, this guy might be serious trouble. If he was crazy enough to take Prince Kaito in the first place..."

Kaito couldn't help but eavesdrop when the girls sitting behind him at the small breakfast lodge were talking so loudly. He blinked, wondering if he heard them right. A bounty for someone who had kidnapped him? In the note he had left, he had specifically said he was leaving, not being taken. What the hell was going on?

"Excuse me, did you say Prince Kaito? wasn't he suppose to be getting married?" Kaito butted into the conversation, acting like he didn't know much. A pink and orange haired girl looked up at him with a grin and nodded.

"Yeah, suppose to be the wedding of the century! They only invited the rich asshol-_er_, aristocratic people and took the party up to Makonis! Man, I'd loved to have seen their faces when this Heartland guy crashed the wedding. Here, take a look!" She shoved a paper towards Kaito and he stared down at it, bewildered.

He hadn't gone to the wedding, but it said here he did...And Heartland? Kaito remembered that scumbag. He was always a creep, but he was actually dealing with criminals and enemies from other countries, giving them secrets. He had been banished, right? What was going on? The sketch of Heartland confirmed that he was involved somehow. He had a bounty on his head for three million in gold.

"Thanks." He handed the paper back to the girls and stood, slapping down some bills for his meal. After his uncomfortable sleep on the beach, he had ridden for a bit and found this little lodge. He assumed this is where that Ryoga had come from, maybe a small family owned place. Kaito felt a bit silly now for thinking that Ryoga had been lying or something. The blue-haired girl working at the counter resembled the boy too, so it was likely. If he had known a lodge was so close, he would've slept here rather than on cold damp sand. Damn, it didn't even look crowded. Ryoga could've told him, but it was his loss of business.

Anyway, this whole thing with Heartland was a little convenient at least. He was heading for the mountains in the north, and everyone who was looking for Heartland who he was supposedly taken by (as if a guy like that could even take him, he scoffed at the idea-) was most likely in the east around Zemlina or Makonis still. So he'd be able to travel without many people suspecting him. Near the north there weren't that many people who'd bother him, it was a wasteland.

What he was going there for was something that would be able to put an end to the war that raged on between Zemlina and Piedra, and be able to cure his little brother from his illness. And the secret his father was keeping from the people, he'd reveal that, too. People had whispered about it, most thought it was just a fairy tale. Kaito knew differently, though. He was going to do whatever it took to get the numeron code.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me, or is the boss in a really good mood, ka?" A lanky framed man leaned against the rails of 'The Barian', talking to a fellow shipmate. The other man shrugged. He had noticed last night the captain had smirked more than usual, almost giddy. It was downright creepy, to be honest.<p>

"Maybe he's glad to punish Heartland. To be honest, it seems like he's been looking for a reason to kill the fly, Kaninja-kohai." Kaninja scowled at the added 'kohai', he certainly wasn't Kurage's junior but he kept his mouth closed. If he picked a fight with another crew member boss might get angry. Really, spoiling his supposed good mood would probably have serious consequences.

He hummed and noticed on the quarter deck was Yuuma, leaning over the rail looking down through the clouds with a mopey expression. "What do you think of the new kid?" The other man shrugged and glanced at the boy.

"Don't like him. He's such a little brat- I hope the captain does get the money and dumps him in the middle of the ocean!"

"I like him cause Heartland got punished. He was whinin' awful loud about how captain was bein' unreasonable about punishing him. If he'd a'heard that Heartland woulda walked the plank, ka." The other man turned and flipped his white ponytail behind him, giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Do we_ have_ a plank, kohai?"

"The _metaphorical_ plank, ka. Anyway, I'm going to go meet this new kid. Didn't have a change last night, with all the commotion." Kaninja pushed off the rail he was leaning on and walked up to the quarter-deck. He was curious, the captain tended to take people on board on what seemed like a whim, and when he got bored with them he'd usually toss them in the ocean with a hole in their abdomen while laughing. This kid probably wouldn't be with them long, but he seemed interesting.

The tanned boy turned and looked at him approaching and turned back stiffly. "Did Vector send you to get me? Tell him I've told him everything I can already, to let me go!" Kaninja grinned and hopped on a barrel beside the boy. How bold, calling the captain by his first name. There wasn't a rule against it per say, but no one ever did.

"The captain didn't send me, I was just coming to meet you. It's best to try to not bad talk the captain though, he kills at the drop of a hat. I'm Kaninja."

"Yeah, he kinda _kidnapped_ me. I'm not gonna give someone like that respect! I'm Yuuma, Yuuma Tskumo!" He smiled at Kaninja, glad someone on this ship seemed to be a little friendly at least, besides Wolf. Kaninja already knew his name, but decided to ignore that.

Crossing his arms, he looked out to the clouds. Vector had let him be untied, and even sleep in a bed, saying that he couldn't really do any harm since they were thousands of feet in the air. Well, he'd show him! Yuuma was already trying to think of ways to get off. He could feel the small knife he has swiped from the kitchen weighing down his pocket.

"Can you tell me when we're landing? Or where?" Kaninja gave a cackle at Yuuma's question and shook his head.

"Cap'an wouldn't like that at all. You can probably see we're over the ocean, though. We left Makonis yesterday noon." Yuuma frowned, thinking. His dad and him had traveled a lot. He had known Makonis was over the land where Faker ruled, Zemlina. The ocean was to the east of Zemlina, miles until you'd reach the coast. That'd be the only way they'd get to the ocean this fast, going any other direction would have taken days. So...

"We're heading away from Zemlina... Why are we headed across the ocean if he wanted ransom money?" Kaninja turned, hopping off the barrel.

"Boss has a little island this way, Best guess is we're gonna be hiding out on it for a while for whatever reason. Don't let it get around that I told you, okay?" He shot a lazy grin to Yuuma who nodded. He wouldn't let that information go to waste!

* * *

><p>"Kotoriiiiiii!" Said green-haired fae girl sighed and turned to her friend Anna. When out of the blue Anna had insisted they take a little trip around the world, Kotori had expected a relaxing trip. One in a nice little commercial airship, visiting the most relaxing spas and tourist attractions and definitely no bounty hunting. Anna had sworn up and down that she was done with that business, that she earned honest money now. They had been friends for a long, long time and Kotori was aware Anna was stubborn and wouldn't just do a 180 and suddenly stop hunting. But going after a criminal who dared to take a prince...It was just stupid!<p>

"It's just a pit stop, we'll get this guy, and then go right back to vacationin' okay?" Kotori nervously twisted her lace dress in her hand. Anna made it seem so easy, and if it was Anna then she'd be the person who could get this guy.

"I'll drop you back off at the forest cause it'll be dangerous for _you,_ I'm sure your parents will understand-"

"Geez, you aren't just dumping me back at my house! I'm going with you to make sure you're safe! You'll get in some kind of trouble and need me! You never think things through!" Anna looked surprised but grinned and nodded.

"If that's what you want, I could use your brain power! We'll be an unstoppable force of brains and brawl, the cute girls who'll knock out your daylights if you mess with us! Koto-Anna bounty hunter squad!" Kotori giggled at the name and twirled her spoon in her soup. They'd need to spend the night at this lodge tonight and then move on if they were going to go. Anna had built a Rocket powered air balloon, and she claimed it was faster than any airship around. If that was true, the idea of them catching this Heartland didn't seem too outlandish.

"Going to stay another night, girls?" They both turned and smiled at Rio, who owned and was the primary worker here. They had both been here several times and became good friends with her, and she generally let them stay cheaper than most guests.

"Yeah, we are! We're setting off for that Heartland guy tomorrow!" Anna said excitedly. Rio sighed and sat down.

"Well, be careful. I've heard a bit of gossip from the customers about that guy, he was involved in some criminal activity and got banished from the kingdom of Zemlina."

"Don't worry about us, I'll make sure to take care and make sure Anna doesn't get in too much trouble." Kotori said.

"Hey!" Both Rio and Kotori laughed and Kotori turned to Rio.

"Is Ryoga doing any better?" Kotori asked softly. Rio stopped laughing and glanced over her shoulder before continuing.

"He hasn't worsened. He's sleeping right now, he's been up all night lately. I'm worrying because he's been out longer and longer each night. I fear that he might not return one night." She said softly.

She let out a small laugh and shook her head. "Though, if that's the case I'll go and fish him out myself. And find that damn sorcerer and kill him myself." Kotori watched as the table that Rio's hand rested on started to ice over and she gently gestured towards it. Rio blinked in surprise and quickly covered the small ice area with a cup so none of the other people in the lodge's eating area wouldn't see.

"I'm glad he hasn't worsened, then. And I'm sure you'll find a cure, if its you." Kotori said comforting the ice-mage. Rio smiled grateful for their concern and nodded.

"Thank you both. I have to go work, it's been nice seeing you two again. Stop by anytime, and your usual room is already ready." They nodded and waved to their friend. Anna had decided right there if they did get that bounty money, she'd give Rio enough to find some sort of cure to Ryoga's curse.

* * *

><p>Astral sat in the large castle's library, flipping through book absentminded. The sun was just dipping behind the clouds, and in truth he wasn't reading, but waiting. For his father and his people to go to sleep so he could return to the chapel and look for anything that could help them. A bounty wasn't fast enough, he couldn't spring the question on Faker either. Well, he could but it would cause unnecessary tension. He was well aware that his own father knew he didn't want to go through with this, if Faker denied the claim then it would look like he was just saying that so they wouldn't find 'Kaito.' In truth, Astral wanted to find the boy to get answers, his natural curiosity had been triggered by him. He was unsure where to start, but the chapel would be a good idea.<p>

As the sun disappeared out of sight, he stood and pushed open the door leading outside. His bare feet touched the clouds as there was no need for shoes without much of a ground to worry about most everyone went barefoot. He glanced around, and most buildings lights were out. In his sixteen years, he had never really done anything sneaky like this. There had been no need to. He quietly pushed open the door to the chapel and stepped inside the dark building. Glass was still shattered near the stand in the front, though it looked like someone had attempted to clean it a bit. He noticed something strange glinting as a stream of moonlight hit it. Leaning over, he picked it up carefully.

"A pocket watch...?" There was no telling if someone attending the wedding had dropped it, or if it belonged to Heartland. It was heavy and silver, with gentle curing inscriptions weaving around it. It was a language he couldn't read, it looked completely unfamiliar to him. He ran his thumb across it as the little hands ticked to 8. This probably wouldn't help at all, but it was beautiful and if someone had lost it in the panic they'd surely miss it.

"How pretty! It suits a guy like yourself!" Astral spun around only to come face to face with a demon, inches from him. Well, in the moonlight it looked like a demon. Coal black skin with strange red and green markings that resembled Astral's own tattoos that were a symbol of his royal status.

"Who are you- are you with Heartland?" The man laughed at him, shaking his head.

"Don't jump to conclusions! I'm the Prince of Piedra, you should show me respect since I came all this way to help...I don't even know this Heartland." He tried to drag his fingers against Astral's cheek, only to have them pushed away. Astral gave him a vexed look.

"I don't show courtesy to princes who come_ uninvited_. Why would you want to help, being at war with Zemlina?" He wasn't going to let what happened yesterday repeat. Not without a fight. If this man wanted to do harm against him, he'd not walk away without harm of his own.

"Well, if you really want to know, We'd like your country to side with us rather than Kaito's. And it's a bit personal, too." Astral frowned. Saving Kaito would not be beneficial to them, but it would increase the chances of them siding with the Piedrans.

"Personal...? Do you have issues with this 'Heartland' man?" Astral watched as the man doubled over laughing.

"Heartland, you keep saying that name but I really don't have any idea who that is. The person behind this is certainly not him. No, that ship didn't belong to him. And there's no way the captain of that ship would let it be stolen by anyone, trust me. It's really all he last left, after everything!" He was unnerving Astral with that sinister-sounding laugh.

"How did you see what ship he took off on? And how are you here, I saw no more ships land..."

"Oh! You have sorcerers here, don't you? All it takes to be well hidden and teleport is a little bit of", He snapped his fingers and angry red sparks flew off of them, "magic!"

Astral was fully attentive now. As if the man hadn't seemed dangerous enough before, being that he controlled one of the most war hungry countries, he could also perform magic. By the looks of it, dark magic.

"I see. When you say you could help..."

"I can get you in a position where you can get your little Kaito back, and ensure both of your safety. For a price, of course." Astral nodded slowly. Of course there was a price.

"What do you want?"

"Well, Not_ much_. You must break your alliance with Zemlina, and not marry Kaito." Was that it? He would be able to get that boy to safety, and yet they wouldn't have to marry. It sounded too good to be true, was there no catch? Or was this prince assuming he had _wanted_ to marry a stranger? He wasn't sure about breaking the alliance, though, if it were up to him he'd stay out of the war all together.

"There is one more thing. A _little_ detail, really..."

"Rather than marrying him, you'll be marrying _me!_"

* * *

><p><em>Note: There's not too much action, because plot is still being set up. The Fallguys and the Fearsome Four are Vector's pirate lackeys-sorry, crew. I needed Vector to have some crew, one man really can't run an entire ship. And if you're wondering why it's call 'The Barian' when Vector is technically the only Barian on it, It'll be explained later. Everything will be explained, eventually. ;) Next chapter we'll have more main character interactions, don't worry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for your kind reviews, follows, favorites and just reading too! I'm very grateful for your interest. :)<em>


	3. δυο

**The first duty of man is to conquer fear; he must get rid of it, he cannot act till then.**  
><strong>-Thomas Carlyle<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ryoga, couldn't you at least<em> try<em> to clean up all the water?" Rio's scolding voice sounded behind the purple-haired boy. "You know those rich men are staying, if one of them would've slipped, they certainly would've pitched a fit."

"And you can't handle a few old men? I was going to clean it up."

"I can handle _anyone;_ I didn't want to need to though, just because you're being careless."

Ryoga scoffed at her and turned to the rising sun out the balcony. The lower floors of the building were used for hosting guests and feeding them the top held their own personal quarters. The sky was turning a deep hue of purple, the sun dipping below the water's surface. He leaned closer, hair pushing behind his shoulders with the sea breeze. Rio sighed and stood beside him, peeking at him through the corner of her eye.

"So, you said someone was just sleeping on the beach the other night?"

"Hm, yeah. Same last name as that little kidnapped prince, too. And his first name was Yuuma..."

"Is that so? How interesting. I felt a strong aura from someone earlier today. I don't suppose this 'Yuuma', had green and blonde hair?" Ryoga nodded. He wasn't really that surprised, that guy had acted odd. Of course he probably thought Ryoga was being strange, hopping right out of the ocean at night.

"So you think he's the kidnapped prince? But he didn't seem to be with anyone, he seemed to be going somewhere alone." Rio looked thoughtful. "It's not impossible. Although it seems strange that the king would send out something for Heartland if Kaito _wasn't_ kidnapped..."

"I thought about that too. It doesn't matter though, it's none of our business. I could care less." Rio frowned at him and crossed her arms, and Ryoga could practically feel a scolding coming on.

"Idiot, if we could return Kaito there could be a prize for him too. The bounty for Heartland was six million in gold, do you know how much they might pay for Kaito himself? With that money we could pay off that man and cure you-"

"I get it You can stay here and watch the inn. I'll go get him." Rio couldn't believe her brother had the gall to say that.

"What was that, brother? Did I hear that right? You have no powers besides that curse, and it could happen at any time, while I have dominion over both ice _and_ the ability to detect magic and sense incoming danger without any curses to slow me down. I think I'm far more suited for this." She was glaring daggers at him, daring him to refute it. He bit his tongue, turning away.

"I can do it, Ryoga. Don't worry. The real question is, could you even handle running this place for a few days?" She laughed at him and he just rolled his eyes. As if he was going to let her go chase that guy.

* * *

><p><em>Kaito was standing on a ledge, covered in scrapes and gashes. A colossal beast charging towards him, pushing him over with a booming roar. He couldn't even scream when he plummeted down towards the inky water. The breath got knocked out of him and the water felt like needles burning his skin. Two pale hands wrapped around him, dragging him further under, and he was gasping and trying to escape.<em>

_But to where? Above was the beast, here was this abomination, with sharp teeth and black eyes and translucent skin. It wrapped it's cold finger's around his face, barring it's razor teeth. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think, he was going to die and-_

Kaito woke up under the stars, still in the desert, next to a beach. He was gasping, trying to think. That's right, he was in the desert, not some strange place with those creatures.

That...had been a _dragon?_ he had heard of them in legends but...long ago they had all been hunted and slaughtered for their scales and tough skin. And the fact they apparently been a danger to humans, ravaging towns and entire kingdoms.

And that_ thing_ dragging him under...it made him shiver thinking about it. It had just been a dream but he still felt uneasy somehow. Mermaids were definitely _very_ real, but it was rare for them to pose a threat to people since airships were invented the sailors stayed off their waters and killed any mermaids they came in contact with.

He had always heard they were evil women, luring sailors with their beauty and their voices, then killing them and devouring them. They didn't live near Zemlina though, from what he had heard they were always spotted in the stormy waters of Piedra. It was fitting that evil creatures would lurk in an evil kingdom.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, I absolutely <em>won't<em> marry you." Black Mist was surprised at Astral's blunt refusal. The pale man had held his composure staring blankly at him. How anticlimactic...

"And your services sound _suspicious_ at best. The prince of Zemlina gets kidnapped, then you happen to _conveniently_ appear and offer a deal to get him back quickly if you can be able to break our alliance? Furthermore, you are notorious for being cruel and merciless. So I can find Kaito's whereabouts on my own, _thank you._" And he turned, starting to walk away. Black Mist for once was a little more than shocked that someone had the nerve to just tell him no.

Well, he wouldn't give the little brat a choice!

**"Greif jetzt an!"**

He shouted, magic sparking through the air with a burning smell. Black slick tendrils shot out of his hand, snaking around Astral and pulling him off the ground.

"What have you done?! Let me go-!" Astral realized it was pointless to yell at the man and instead started struggling and yelling loudly, "Father! Guards! _Guar-"_ He was silenced by a tendril shoving itself inside his mouth, silencing him.

His narrowed his eyes and bit it as hard as he could. Mist just laughed as black goo oozed onto the floor of the chapel. And in a red flash, they were both gone.

* * *

><p>"We'll be landing soon." Yuuma nearly screamed when Vector appeared behind him seemingly from thin air.<p>

"Huh? W-where are we landing?! There aren't any islands, are we landing in the water?!" Vector smirked and nodded once.

"Scared, Yuuma? I thought you seemed fearless, was I wrong~?" Yuuma shot an angry look at the captain who was balancing against the wheel.

"I'm not scared of anything! I didn't think you wanted your precious ship to sink though, but let it sink for all I care!" He snapped back.

"Oh, that wouldn't be good for _any_ of us though. These waters are completely infested with mermaids. Sharp teeth and claws and hungry for flesh, you'd surely be dragged right under! I've dropped people here in the past, people who couldn't pay their little debts. _Have you ever seen piranhas, Yuuma? They attack like that, swarming and devouring everything, even the bone."_ Vector's voice dropped to a whisper and Yuuma got chills. Somehow he knew Vector wasn't lying.

"So why are we landing in the middle of the ocean...?" God, was Vector going to drop him in to the mermaids?! He still had that knife in his pocket but if there were a lot of them...

"You'll see! Go tell the others that we're going down, and I'd get below deck if I were you, unless you want to get wet." Yuuma nodded. He was gonna play nice for now and tell everyone, but he was going to get out of here soon! he just had to figure out how.

He and everyone else sans Vector and Heartland who was still being punished, were in the dining area again. The big guys Semimaru and Jackal were looking really exited. "This'll be little Yuuma's first time seeing the trails, ya know what that means!" They both looked over at him with almost sadistic joy. Yuuma swallowed nervously.

"Trails...?" Wolf scoffed beside him and shook his head.

"Don't let them scare you, it's not _that_ bad. It might be scary the first time, of course. That's only natural, though." Kaninja and Coyote snickered. That made Yuuma even more nervous. What was going to happen?

"Well if he wets himself I'm not cleaning it." Kurage sneered. He seemed a little amused too, though. The entire ship started to shake violently, throwing Yuuma backwards out of his chair. Everyone else stayed seated and looked at Yuuma rolling around and cursing.

"What the_ heck_ was that?! Does Vector even know how to drive this thing?!" Even Wolf looked a little entertained.

"You can go check for yourself, if you're concerned about us going under." This eared more giggles from Coyote and Kaninja. Everyone here knew something he didn't...Well then, he'd go find out what was going on!

When he opened the door to get on the deck, he gasped. There was water all over the deck floor, nearly slashing at his knees. He had figured the ship would slash when it hit the water, but not this much! At this rate, wouldn't it really sink?!

"H-hey! Vector! Are we sinking?" He nearly tripped running up the water-logged stairs to the stern where Vector looked like an overjoyed kid . Even up here, the water was to his ankles...

"Of course we are, isn't that what you said? That _'it could sink for all you care'_?" He giggled and Yuuma was actually feeling pure terror. Was Vector a lunatic?! He really didn't want to be eaten by mermaids! The water was rising way too quickly, nearly up to his chest and he was soaked, swimming to stay above the water. Vector was still holding the wheel with a smirk, and to Yuuma's shock he grabbed his arm, yanking him next to him.

**"Nimm uns nach unten!"**

Yuuma didn't recognize the words Vector yelled before they got completely submerged. Before he could even start trying to pull away from the captain a bright light and warmth exploded outwards, forcing Yuuma to shut his eyes. When he opened them again, he was dry save for the water in his lunges which he coughed out. And he could hear Vector laughing at him.

"Aw, were you really scared? You don't _trust_ your captain?" Vector batted his eyes at Yuuma. At this point, he was really confused, too confused to be angry. They were underwater, but with a large air bubble around them, repelling the water from the ship. It was gently rolling on water under it, on the ocean floor. He could see fish outside the bubble swimming all around him, and it was really dark this far down. He felt light-headed, too.

"What did you do? Or_ how_?" Yuuma wasn't counting on an answer, but he was curious anyway.

"Well, they'll be looking in the skies for us, or on land. If we stay under here, no one will find us for a bit! All I did was hide us."

"Huh?" Yuuma was a little lost now, "Don't you want the bounty? How'll you get it if they can't find us...?"

"Just between you and me, My henchmen here think they'll get paid heftily from the bounty, but I could care less. It's not about _money_." Yuuma blinked.

"Then what_ is_ it about...?" Vector's lips dropped and Yuuma scanned him. His fists seemed to tighten around the wheel, knuckles turning white. Eyes narrowed slightly, but his sour looking expression only lasted for a second, he turned back to Yuuma with that stupid grin.

"It's personal, between me and someone else, so It's not your business! All you need to know is that I'm going to completely destroy him!" He busted out laughing and Yuuma's chest tightened. He really hoped that Vector didn't mean Kaito, or Astral.

* * *

><p>"AHHH! A RAT!" Traveling in a small hot air balloon, maybe 4 feet in either direction, had its disadvantages. Anna screaming her ears off was definitely one of those.<p>

"It's just a little mouse..." Kotori bent over and picked up the little rodent. How it had snuck onto their balloon was beyond her, but it looked just as scared as Anna did. One of the greatest bounty hunters looking so terrified of a little mouse...

"Hey, you got it! Alright Koto! Throw it over!" The mouse looked petrified. They were hundreds of feet in the air.

"I'm not going to throw it down from here! The poor little thing, do we have a box? We'll let it go when we land somewhere." The creature seemed at ease in her hand. She had lived in a forest most of her life and knew how to handle animals. Brushing her hand across it she sprinkled fairy dust on it; It fell to sleep almost immediately.

Anna pouted and stood beside her, looking at the little mouse. "I guess it's_ kinda_ cute when it's sleeping..." She opened a small empty food box and Kotori gently put it down on some napkins.

"There. All better." She smiled and stared out at the ocean. That's all that was visible for miles, it was turning a pink hue from the setting sun. It was beautiful, but Kotori felt a little anxious flying over it. There was no land if they happened to have a malfunction, and she couldn't swim well at all. Anna had grown up near a beach and could swim well, but Kotori doubted Anna could swim for miles while holding her up too. Though she didn't doubt she'd try. Anna had always been like that since they met. She looked at Anna, taking in her expression.

Anna had always looked happiest flying. When they were kids she had built all sorts of gadgets and trinkets to help her fly, and sometimes they ended up going horribly wrong and crashing, resulting in a sprained ankle or a bruised knee. But she kept getting up and trying again, and again.

That's kind of what Kotori liked about her. Her own parents had warned her against humans who would enter their fairy forest, looking to capture them for their powers. But Anna hadn't even cared, and told her that anything she could do with magic she could build without it. And Kotori was a firm believer Anna was right, magic wasn't necessary to win a fight, but determination was.

"Hey, what the hell is that?!" Anna was leaning over the edge, binoculars in hand. Kotori blinked and squinted. It was flying...a ship? It was too far away to get a good look at, just a tiny dot in her vision. She picked up her own binoculars and focused them.

It certainly was a ship, and it was going down _fast._ Was it crashing?!

"Anna, hurry and get over there! There must be people on it, and these waters have some sharks!" Anna didn't need to be told twice, and she yanked a large rope. The engine revved. It was an Anna custom, and it was fast. It sped forward and Kotori had to hold onto the side and brace herself. Anna wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady. Kotori kept her binoculars at her eyes, trying to see if there were people.

She saw one, alright.

"S-stop the balloon!" Anna looked surprised.

"Huh? But the people-"

"Stop it _now!_ Turn around!" Anna jumped into action, not needing to be told twice. She knew Kotori wouldn't yell like that unless something was wrong. She twisted the wheel connected with the small roof and did a 180, speeding in the other direction.

"Kotori, what was the matter?" She had seen Kotori so freaked out like, twice before this. The first time was when they met, because Kotori had never met a human but she had gotten composed quickly. And the second time...

Was when her home forest got set on fire. She hadn't been crying or sobbing, she had just been wide-eyed and pale, and refused to talk. They rebuilt into a new forest of course, but when it was brought up Kotori got quiet. She gently sat the girl down on the floor beside her, scooting close to her and giving her a small hug. She could feel Kotori's chest heaving.

"Koto, take your time. I'll be here." The other girl nodded and buried her face in her knees, trying to calm down.

"T-thanks Anna. That was definitely a pirate ship because of the flag." Ah, was that it? It was pirates who had destroyed her forest, so she knew Kotori was nervous just at the mention of them. It was understandable.

"Wow! All the way out here too! Well they were going down, so it's okay, right?" Anna didn't really want_ anyone_ to drown out here, but she needed to console Kotori right now.

"I...I saw a person."

"Huh, a person?"

"T-the man I saw burning our forest. I remember his face-"

"_What?!_ If that's him, I'll go drown him myself!" Anna flared with rage, how _dare_ that man still be around and causing trouble!

"No, Let me finish! I remember that man's face, but that wasn't him; It was the child he had with him..." Anna frowned.

"Huh? A kid? So if this guy's kid is on the ship, the dad would be too, huh?" Kotori gave a small shrug and glanced down.

"I don't want to find out. He's grown since I saw him, he looked our age...I didn't see the man who had set it on fire there." She paused, with a thoughtful look.

"But If there are other people on that ship..." Kotori stood up abruptly, to Anna's surprise. "I can't sit by and let them sink too, just because I'm scared! I won't let people die, there could be innocent people on that ship!"

"Kotori..." Anna smiled. Kotori was a good person. Even though she must have been petrified at the possibility of that man being there... Anna grinned and twirled the wheel, pulling the rope too.

"Okay, let's go save some pirates!"

* * *

><p>Ryoga had asked a guest that had seen Kaito which way he was heading, and apparently the little prince was headed towards the desert, further from Zemlina. Where was he heading? Well, Ryoga was going to find out. While Rio slept he slipped out the window, grabbing a horse from the shed and riding as fast as he could.<p>

Rio was right, she would be better fitted for this. Of course, it wasn't really about that. Ryoga had depended on her to take care of him because of his...condition for a while, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let her get hurt trying to go after some little prince. If it even was him.

The moon peeked out from the clouds and Ryoga gritted his teeth, trying to steer the horse further from the ocean. 'Kaito, Kaito, Kaito. Think about getting him. That's the priority here. Damn it..' He doubled over in pain, jerking the horse towards the desert and slapping it's reigns.

"Go faster! We don't have time for your mediocre pace!" It seemed like the horse was going as fast as it could, but it wasn't nearly fast enough. He felt like he was suffocating already, but he kept whipping the reigns and shouting at the horse.

It didn't use to be like this. _Not this frequently._ Maybe once a year, it had freaked him out when it first happened. He had been in the bed sleeping and the next thing he knew he was in the bath gasping for air and Rio standing over him, looking nervous. Her arm had been bleeding profusely. The guilt was still overwhelming to even think about. Lately it had happened every week at random, and now two or three times a week.

His eyes were getting cloudy, it was getting hard to see now. And his fingers ached, nails pushing out of them making sickening cracking noises. If this continued, his horse would be in danger. He jumped off of it, not bothering to tie it down and ran as fast as he could. He had assumed staying out of the water would mean it wouldn't happen, or at least delay it but that didn't seem to be the case.

He collapsed in the sand, unable to breathe. Was he going to die this time? He made a promise a long time ago, that he still hadn't fulfilled. He could barely see the moon above him, his vision blurring too much to make out details. The last thing he did before blacking out was utter an apology.

_"Sorry, Yuuma..."_

* * *

><p>Astral woke up in a strange stone room, wrists chained to a table. There was dim light streaming through the window, lighting the room just enough so that he could see. It was pouring down rain wherever he was, and no visible door or furniture besides the table he was chained to and the hard chair he was sitting in, and one across from him. His ankles seemed to be weighed down, too. He had been in the chapel, before Black Mist had taken him.<p>

If that man was responsible, they were likely in Piedra. Which was a long, long way from his own home of Makonis. Was he going to kill him? Hold him hostage? Astral frowned and pulled against the chains, testing them. They weren't going to budge.

"Ah, You're awake." It wasn't Mist that came, to Astral's pleasant surprise. A blue-haired boy with a bowl cut looked at him with a small smile. He didn't seem to be here to hurt him, judging by the nice look and the bowl in his hand, he was here to feed him. And he had come in behind him, so that's why he hadn't seen the door.

"I'm a prisoner, right?" The man nodded.

"It seems so. Prince Mist just told me to come and feed you, being a servant I don't exactly get the latest news, but this is odd."

Astral frowned as the man sat across from him. "Are you able to tell me how it's odd?"

"Meaning well, I'm not sure if I'm even suppose to be talking to you. But usually the prince doesn't even keep prisoners, he just kills them right away." He placed the soup on the table with the spoon, looking at Astral curiously. He had never seen anyone so pale with strange tattoos, they resembled the prince's but the prince had dark skin. Even this man's eyes were pale. He himself wasn't very tan, but he didn't look like a ghost.

"Thank you. I see. We're at Piedra?" The man nodded again. Astral found that his chains weren't long enough to exactly reach his face so he had to lean a bit down to even get the soup in his mouth. He didn't have an appetite but considering who was holding him here, this might be his last meal for a while. _Or at all._

"Yes. You're not from around here, right?" Astral shook his head.

"I'm from Makonis. I am Astral." He figured his status as prince really wouldn't matter here, especially since he was a prisoner.

"Whoa, that's a long ways away! I'm sorry we had to meet under these conditions, but I'm Takashi. I'll be coming by to feed you as long as you're here." Astral nodded, but by '_as long as you're here_', he figured that meant '_as long as Black Mist doesn't kill you.'_

Swallowing the too-salty soup, he closed his eyes. How long was he going to be alive, from this point?

* * *

><p>Kaito was still unable to sleep. He sat up with a small stretch, figuring he could try to keep moving rather than just sit around and dwell on bad dreams. His horse seemed to have other ideas and continued to nap despite his yelling at it to get up. He groaned and turned away. What a stubborn horse, he'd have to get anther soon as he could.<p>

Blinking, he almost couldn't believe his eyes. Just as he thought that, a horse was scratching at the sand with its hoove right over a small hill. And that meant the owner had to be around somewhere, right? It didn't look wild, it had a saddle and a few bags strapped to it. The only question was,_ where was the owner?_

Scanning the sand, something more surprising caught his eye. The boy who had come from the ocean, Ryoga, wasn't it? Was laying on the sand, passed out. He looked really pale and Kaito couldn't see if his chest was moving. They kept meeting. He ran towards him, slightly worried that the boy had just died.

"Oi, Ryoga!" No response. Getting a closer look, Kaito could see he was breathing, at least shallowly. His hands were curled over his face, but he was sure that hair was Ryoga's. What was wrong with him?

"W-water..." Kaito frowned. So he was conscious, if only barely. _Water?_ Was he dehydrated?

"I have some by my horse, wait here."

_"No!"_ He pointed towards the sea, still trying to cover his face with one hand.

"You can't drink sea water, you'll get sick. It'll only take a minute, stay here...Not that you look like you're in any condition to be running off anywhere." Kaito turned and went back to his horse, grabbing a canteen and returning to the other boys side.

"Move your hand, I have water." Ryoga didn't move. "Hey, can you hear me? Mo-" He was cut off, his hand being grabbed by Ryoga's. Black eye's stared back at him, his mouth sightly parted to reveal sharp teeth, maybe a hundred of them packed into his mouth. Kaito could feel his nails digging into him and realized something terrifying.

Ryoga looked exactly like the mermaid from his dream. He whipped out his pistol on instinct, clicking the safety and aiming towards him. Ryoga yanked his own hands back over his face and seemed to brace himself.

_"I just.."_ Ryoga seemed to have a hard time talking, gasping like he couldn't breathe and trying to talk with razor shark teeth, Kaito could see blood dripping down his chin, _"Need to... get to the ocean. I won't...hurt you... can't see."_

Kaito steadied his breath. He had always been told that mermaids were deceptive, and could trick people into being pulled in. His dream flashed through his mind, Ryoga had been trying to pull him down. Of course in his dream it was a different setting, but still Ryoga. He had never had a prophetic dream, but the fact still stood that he saw him as a mermaid before he had known.

But...looking down at him, he couldn't leave him to die. He looked like he was in pain. "If you try anything, I'll shoot you." Ryoga nodded, and Kaito scooped him up bridal style. He had the gun pointed at his chest, pressed against him. When he got close to the water, he tried to put Ryoga down gently. There was a slash, and Kaito backed away from the water just in case he tried anything, gun still in hand. Ryoga didn't resurface. He stood there for a good ten minutes, but the boy didn't come up.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, a large tail slapped the water. The same tail he had seen the previous night. Long and silver, with a slight purple tint to the scales. Ryoga's head bobbed out of the water, and he paddled closer to shore leaning himself against a rock. His hair was sticking to his face and his mouth was dripping with blood, a lot more than when his teeth had scraped up his mouth. But his eyes were back to normal, Kaito didn't think he could stomach looking at those creepy pure black eyes again.

"Oi, Kaito. You're the kidnapped prince, aren't you?" _Out of all the things to say._ Kaito scoffed.

"I should be asking _you_ if you're a damn mermaid, though the answer is sort of obvious." Ryoga stopped smirking.

"Mer_man_, not mermaid. Mermaids are female. I'm not really a merman, just sometimes."

"Yeah, that _really_ clears things up." Kaito sat on the sand. "I'll answer your question then, too. I am the prince, but not kidnapped. I have no idea what the deal with that is, I ran away. I'm unsure what my father is trying to do...Now elaborate on the mermai-_er_, Merman thing."

Ryoga slapped his tail down, thinking. "It's a long story. There's someone who knew magic once, and I was in his debt. He took everything from me because I wasn't able to pay that debt, and cursed me. It happens at random, usually at night. To make myself go back to normal I have to drink some blood that isn't my own, which is why it's lucky there are so many fish around here. Nice to meet you though, Prince Kaito. Heh, so I'm guessing your name isn't really Yuuma then."

"Geez, must have been some debt. Ch, obviously I borrowed that name. Guess it didn't do any good because you figured it out anyway."

"Borrowed...so you knew a Yuuma then. Tell me, was he loudly obnoxious, tan with red eyes?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. Yes, that_ did_ sound like Yuuma.

"You know him?" Ryoga shrugged.

"You could say that. At_ one time_ I did. Anyway, I won't let the word of you being the prince go around if you keep this," He pointed to his tail, "A secret. I don't want to be killed by paranoid sailors and I'm sure you don't want to be dragged home, right?" Kaito nodded.

"We're thinking the same thing. Will you be okay if I leave you? You won't pass out on a beach again?" Ryoga rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for your concern, but it's random so I don't know. Hence why my sister and I live next to the ocean and always have a tub of water ready." Kaito frowned.

"If you say those things, why were you not able to get to the water in time this time? Why were you so far from your home in the first place?"

Ryoga dived under the water and resurfaced on the shore, his tail seemingly dissolving into legs. He gasped for air and looked up at Kaito who could see his teeth had returned to normal too.

"Did you see my horse? On the blue bag on it there's some shorts. Unless you'd like me to walk to _get them myself_,-"

"I'll go get them." When he returned, Ryoga slipped them on and went to sit on the beach with the blond.

"The reason I was so far out here was that me and my sister figured out you were probably the prince, and worth a price. With that money I could've paid my debt and got the curse lifted. But I'm not doing that anymore, obviously it's in my best interest to keep you a secret."

Kaito paused, realizing something. Ryoga could've tried to take him down, to make him drown until he passed out and taken him back. Even though Kaito had the gun, Ryoga had the nails, the teeth...and if he could've removed that gun, Kaito would've been defenseless. But he hadn't. Kaito chalked it up to just because he wasn't able to see, or properly walk, what else could it be?

"You said your sister knows?" Ryoga raised an eyebrow. Yes, Rio knew and if he wasn't back before she woke up she'd go off on him. Then, even if he did get back in time, she'd take off first thing in the morning and he'd have to explain that no- she shouldn't go after Kaito because he _knew._

"Yeah...I should get going, I'm going to have to deal with her snapping at me..."

"She doesn't have long blue hair, does she?"

"Yeah, you saw her at the inn right?"

"No, I see here coming right now." He pointed behind Ryoga where an absolutely pissed off Rio was galloping towards them on a horse of her own.

* * *

><p><em>Note: I'll start by saying the magic chants Vector and BM used were German, just because it sounds cool. They translate into Black Mist basically yelling 'Grab him' to his tentacles (can't have a Black Mist fic without tentacles. I don't care if it's AU. tentacles man.), and Vector yelling 'Take us down, with air!' I'm not someone who speaks German though, the lovely ProbableImpossibilities helped me. :)<em>

_ But! I'm actually surprised I got so much feedback on this! It really motivates me to write when I can, so please if you have time tell me what you thought! And thank you for following, favoriting, reviewing and just reading! It makes me happy to know people are interested. I'd also love to hear what you think might happen! Next chapter will be up within a week. ^^_


	4. τρία

**"Death ends a life, not a relationship." **  
><strong>― Mitch Albom<strong>

* * *

><p>"There's no way they could've gone down that fast!" Anna was frowning. The ship was nowhere to be seen, and she was sure this was around where it was.<p>

"I didn't even see a splash..." Kotori said. They were both holding , leaning over the edges of the balloon trying to find the pirate ship. "It seems like it's gone."

"What the hell?" Anna huffed and put her hands on her hips. No way, she couldn't believe it went down that fast with no splash. She would've seen it! Even from a distance, that was a big ship!

"Anna!"

"Hm?" Kotori was pointing, and looked like she was in shock. Anna ran to where she was standing and pointed her binoculars. There was a ship un_derwater?!_ It was sailing with some kind of force field around it, not even wet. Zooming in, she could even see people on it walking around and talking.

"Koto, uh...I guess those are magic users huh? I've never seen magic like that." Kotori nodded hesitantly.

"They might have sunk but put up that thing so they could breathe for a while? I mean, I've never heard of magic that could just...like, keep air around something that big for very long..." Anna nodded.

"Want me to head under there then?" Kotori looked unsure.

"If that man is there, though..."

"I'll take care of him, don't worry about it! And I'll get everyone else out if they need it, so let's go drop anchor!" Kotori gave a small nod and they floated over to the ship, right above it.

"Be careful..." She watched Anna drop the anchor and grin back at her.

"Course! See ya in a few minutes!" She slid down the rope and Kotori gave a small sigh.

"Please don't get hurt..."

* * *

><p>"Astral?" A voice purred. It was almost dark and Astral had been strapped to this chair for hours. Even without seeing his face, Astral knew it was Mist. "How much did the little servant tell you?" Astral paused. Takashi had said he didn't know if he was supposed to tell him a lot. He would tell Mist the bare minimum.<p>

"That we're in Piedra, because I asked. That's all." It was mostly true, the only other information he had gotten was that there was a high chance of him being killed. Which wasn't a comforting thought at all.

"What other information do you want~? I'll tell you anything right now, so ask away!" Astral looked up at the man suspiciously. Why would he tell him anything? Well, it was worth a try.

"Why do you want to marry me?" Black Mist laughed loudly, like Astral had asked something ridiculous.

"I thought you would be smart enough to figure that out! Political reasons, if I could connect Piedra and Makonis, We could take down Zemlina and add it to my territory, and merge our's so that I can rule them all." Astral nodded slowly. It wouldn't be easy to take over Zemlina, and his own kingdom opposing Piedra could mean it's defeat. But if Piedra and Makonis got together, Zemlina could go down.

"You're power-hungry, then."

"And you say things that are really obvious! Come on Astral, stop asking boring questions! Ask me something good!" Astral thought for a moment.

"Does the king of this place know you are holding me? What are his thoughts? It seems like you are running this operation, I haven't even heard from the king."

"There. _That's_ a good question!" Mist sat on the table and dragged his finger across Astral's chin. Astral jerked away, and Mist laughed again.

"The king...He's dead. I killed him and his son, and I've been running this kingdom since they died years ago. No one outside of Piedra knows of the real prince, or that the king is dead! In fact, they think 'Black Mist' is the son of the real king! Isn't that amusing~?"

Astral was frozen, trying to process this. So, years ago there was a king and his son as the prince. But Mist came in and killed them, and somehow drove an entire kingdom of Piedra into silence, not telling anyone. And he had done this...Alone?

"How? How did you kill the king and his son? And did you start the war between Piedra and Zemlina?"

"Nope, the old king started the war! I just picked up where he left. But as for the killing him and the brat, I didn't do it alone! I had help from-" Mist seemed to pause and look to the side, and his eyes narrowed. "So sorry, but story time is cut short. As much as I'd love to tell that one, we're saving it for later. I'll send a servant to move you into a nicer suite, but I have business to take care of."

Black Mist stormed out with a sour look. Astral sighed, trying to think about all the information he had just received and process it. It seems things went a lot deeper than they appeared.

* * *

><p>Yuuma was getting a little light-headed, which Wolf explained was from the pressure of being so far underwater, and that it would pass. It was almost surreal being under here though, the others had got on the deck too and were pointing to various fish and underwater reefs.<p>

They passed a huge sunken ship and Yuuma was in awe. "This is so cool!" Vector laughed behind him.

"Isn't it? I sunk that ship, maybe last year? It goes downhill fast down here." Yuuma hadn't heard the captain come behind him but he was starting to get used to that, almost.

"You sunk it? Uh, why?" Vector just laughed at him and Yuuma frowned. Suddenly that ship wasn't that cool, it was huge and looming and Yuuma though if a ship was that big, it wouldn't have been empty. There had been people on that ship when it went down, hadn't there? It didn't even look like a pirate ship, it looked like a trade ship.

"You look sea-sick! What's the matter?" Vector giggled. Yuuma wanted to get off this ship right now, and as far away from the mad captain as soon as he could.

"H-hey, where does this trail lead to anyway?"

"You'll see, in a while. We'll be there in a few minutes-" He cut himself off, suddenly looking up. Yuuma looked up too to see what he was looking at and gasped. On the top of the air bubble, an anchor had landed. The bubble looked a little dented.

"Seems like we have visitors. If that bubble pops though, we'll flood." Vector hummed. Why was he being so calm?! Yuuma really didn't want to drown or get eaten by mermaids. He hadn't seen any so far, but still!

A pink haired girl was swimming towards them, her cheeks puffed out. She was holding onto the anchor rope when she landed on the bubble, and punched it.

"Do you know her?" Vector asked him.

"I don't think so, she might be here for someone else? Can you let her in without flooding the place?" Vector shrugged.

"Guess now would be a good time to find out!" He pointed a finger and shouted something.

**"Ließ sie in!"**

A bubble formed around the girl and a small hole opened in their own bubble, dropping her in. She landed with a thump and her bubble popped.

"Finally!" She jumped up and ran towards them. "Hey, I thought you guys' ship was sinking but I guess I was wrong huh? Cool setup, I bet I could build something like this..." Vector grinned proudly.

"Isn't it? We aren't in trouble, thanks for your concern but as you can see we're just fine~" she nodded and looked around at the crew.

"I didn't expect pirates to have this kinda magic...I'm glad you guys are okay if it'll hold. Anyway! I'm Anna! Where's the captain of this thing? I've got an issue to sort out with him!" Yuuma could see Vector look curious, and he swallowed nervously. An issue? What did that mean?

"What kinda issue?" He butted in. Anna looked at him and crossed her arms.

"That's between me and him. He hurt my friend a long time ago, and I'm gonna settle the score."

"Hey, are you sure you don't have the wrong ship? I mean, uh, what did the captain do to your friend?" Anna pouted at him, looking almost angry.

"I said it's between me and him! So, where is he?" Vector waved.

"I'm here!" She blinked and looked him up and down.

"You? You look my age, er, no offense. My friend said it was an old guy..." Yuuma really hadn't gotten a good look at Vector, because he had been to busy with trying to figure out how to get off this ship, but now looking at him Vector did look pretty young. He was short and didn't have any wrinkles, in fact his cheeks were kinda pudgy still...Yuuma wondered why someone who looked so young was the captain of a pirate ship.

"Maybe you do have the wrong ship after all! I'm the only person who's captained this ship, it was actually made for me. Although I have met a few other pirates, what did this guy do?" The girl looked disappointed then looked back up. It was hard to see to the surface, but Yuuma could see a small ship or craft hovering above.

"That guy burnt down my friend's entire village. She's a fae, her entire family and town was destroyed when he set that forest on fire...We were just kids. She said she saw that guy's kid down here, maybe she was wrong?"

Yuuma saw Vector's smile stretch a bit, and a knot formed in his stomach. "Ah, was this forest around the outskirts of Zemlina? Beautiful big pink trees, grass with a blue tint?" Anna's head whipped back around and her eyes narrowed.

"Koto wasn't mistaken, then. You were with that guy!" Vector laughed and nodded.

"I remember now! I was pretty young! That was my old man, but he's dead now! Everyone besides me who was on that mission died." Anna's defensive position didn't relax.

"Dead? How'd he die? What do you mean they're all dead?" Vector walked towards her, stopping inches in front of her. He looked at her with a tilt of his head, silently. She let out a growl and grabbed him by the collar. "Answer me!" He started laughing, and at this point everyone on the deck was watching in silence.

"I killed them all. And since you've found this trail down here, and found us I'll kill you too. And your little friend up there." His voice was a whisper and Anna's eyes were wide. Yuuma was the first person to see that Vector's fingers were crackling with white energy and he couldn't just stand by and watch this girl get killed!

He ran towards them, shoving Vector down and holding his hands down. He turned his head to Anna who still looked shocked. "Hey, get out of here! Swim back up, and go! This guy will kill you-!" She lost her look of fear and whipped out two blades from her pockets, decorated in pink and white jewels.

"Like hell I'm leaving! That guy just threatened Kotori! I'm gonna make him pay for that!" Yuuma shook his head furiously.

"No! If you lose, what will happen to your friend Kotori up there?! He'll just go for her next!" She twirled the knife and grinned.

"Guess losing isn't an option then!" Vector squirmed under Yuuma and swatted at him.

"I'll go easy on her, if you want Yuuma! It's been a while since I've sparred without magic!" He pulled out his own sword, longer than Anna's little daggers and shoved Yuuma off of him. Yuuma groaned and looked up at the two of them.

Anna was holding her two daggers outwards, pointing them cautiously at Vector. Vector lazily held his sword, looking bored.

"You get first move, so hurrrrrry." Anna didn't hesitate to lunge forward, stabbing into him.

Yuuma couldn't believe it. Vector had been stabbed right where his heart was, the knife still twisted into his chest. He started coughing up black goop, a lot thicker than blood. It looked like tar, and his gave a small chuckle. Anna stepped back and gasped.

"I..You didn't even bother to defend, what kind of pirate are you?! Why didn't you defend yourself?!" She was panicking. Vector fell forward, slumped on the ground.

"Hey..." Yuuma hesitantly nudged the captain with his foot, and no response. He wasn't breathing. "He's...dead?" He looked down at the crew on the main deck, they all looked just as shocked as he was. Wolf was the first to step up and say something.

"If the captain is dead, the spell around this ship will break. We need to get to the surface as fast as possible, unless you all want to drown. Miss, how big is your ship?" Anna blinked, and seemed to be counting everyone.

"It's big enough to hold me and Koto, this many people...well it's not really a ship, it's a balloon. But we can try!" Yuuma nodded and grinned. He was getting out!

"Awesome! Everyone, climb up the anchor when you get to the surface!" A few of them looked hesitantly over to Vector then back to Yuuma.

"Is he really...?" Kaninja asked. Yuuma frowned and looked down at Vector's limp body.

"Yeah, seems like it! We can think about that later, we need to hurry!" The bubble was fizzing, it's light was fading slowly and small leaks were springing up. As soon as water flooded in they started swimming up to the balloon.

* * *

><p>Rio wasn't an idiot; No, the opposite. Her brother was an irrational idiot who acted on whims and his anger. As soon as Rio had woke up in the middle of the night to get water and found he was gone she was running out the door. She had figured he went into the ocean for a while, to catch a few fish and return shortly thereafter. But a while passed, and he hadn't returned and she was starting to worry.<p>

Heading back into the inn, she had walked past the stable and realized something. One of the horses was missing. She could put two and two together. Rio was going to kill him, she swore up and down. Staying close to the shore she rode as fast as she could, hoping Ryoga hadn't gotten in trouble yet. Of course that was wishful thinking.

She had been riding for maybe twenty, thirty minutes at best when she saw her brother. He was soaking wet and sitting in the sand in shorts next to Kaito. There was a gun laying inches from Kaito, and Rio assumed the worst. Both boys had looked right at her and she pulled the reigns maybe five feet away, pointing a finger at Kaito.

"Step away from my brother, if you want to fight someone I'm here." The man put his hands up slowly.

"I don't want to fight anyone, I was helping your brother." She narrowed her eyes and glanced at the gun. He seemed to see where her eyes went and answered before she could say it. "He startled me when I saw him, seeing him look like a fish out of water and all, literally."

"Cut it out, Rio, he helped me. I would've been dead otherwise. I couldn't get to water fast enough, he was freaked out when he saw me like that but he helped anyway. He's not like them." By them Ryoga meant the paranoid fishers who didn't know better, who wouldn't bother to listen before pulling the trigger.

"...Ah, I see. Sorry for the misunderstanding then. Ryoga," She said, leaping off the tall horse, "You're coming home right now." Kaito swore the temperate dropped. It was already chilly from being next to the ocean at night as it was. She turned to Kaito. "I assume you found out Ryoga's little secret, judging by your colors."

"Colors...?"

"Unlike Ryoga who was born without powers, I have a few. I can see what people are feeling from colors around them, like an aura of sorts. And I can see their strength and feel presences of people even when I can't see them in front of me, if they're trying to sneak up on me, for example."

Kaito nodded slowly. It wasn't unusual for one sibling of magic parents to inherit most of the powers. Though, hers sounded like they would make her a formidable opponent because she would know when you're at your weakest, even without you showing it outwardly.

"Interesting, It's nice to meet you. I'm Kaito. I didn't have any intention of hurting Ryoga. I was just being cautious." She nodded and walked to Ryoga with a huff.

"Go get dressed wherever your horse went, and we're going home then. Kaito, thank you for your help. In return, you can stay at the inn whenever you like, free of charge. Please keep this a secret."

"I understand, It won't go beyond this beach. It was interesting meeting both of you, but I still have a long way to travel from here. So, I'll be on my way." Before Kaito could even turn around Ryoga had stopped him.

"Where exactly are you going? It's none of my business but you said you ran away? There's a whole kingdom in a panic over your disappearance, you know."

"I'm aware. If I don't do this, this war could go on forever. A good prince wouldn't let his kingdom get its ass kicked like this without doing something. I'm going to find something that I know can stop this war within seconds, and solve a few other problems."

Ryoga raised an eyebrow. "Care to share? I've never heard of anything that can just end a war in seconds." Kaito laughed and shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me. You've probably heard of it in kid's stories."

"You're talking about the numeron code, aren't you?" Both boys turned back to Rio who had her arms crossed. She looked thoughtful. "I used to tell Ryoga that story when we were magic weapon that could rewrite history and heal all wounds, and bring peace." Kaito nodded.

"It sounds insane, but there's proof it's more than just a fairy tale. In the castle's basement. And my father is also going after it by sending people to get it. Except he doesn't care about stopping this war, or about healing my brother..." He clenched his fists and stared in the direction of the castle.

"He's sending people? How many? Trained people? Have you been trained in combat? You weren't seriously going to go try to get that thing with your father's trained men after it too, were you?" Kaito scoffed at Ryoga's comment.

"I can take care of them."

"Yeah, seems like it. One little pistol won't-"

"Can you two be quiet?" Rio quipped at them. The two stopped arguing and huffed.

"Kaito, my brother is right. You're not going to have an easy time fending off all those men, if you encounter them. And if the numeron code is real, and as powerful as you say, it could also lift Ryoga's curse, couldn't it? So I'll lend you my strength if you allow us to travel with you."

Kaito looked thoughtful and sighed. They knew he was the prince, if he refused would they tell his whereabouts? But on the other hand, letting them join would mean strength in numbers.

"I forgot to mention, but I have another power. **_Eis!_**" She held her hands together and a large blue glow sparkled between them. A blizzard was blowing around her and both Kaito and Ryoga shivered. She smiled and clapped her hands, making it disappear.

"I can manipulate ice and snow, too. I can freeze people to death with minimum effort, and snow people into retreat. So?"

"You two can come."

* * *

><p>The balloon was packed. They had to throw boxes into the ocean to fit everyone. Kotori and Yuuma were both sitting on the edge of the balloon as it was, and not everyone had even gotten in yet. Semimaru and Kurage were in the water still. Anna, Yuuma, Wolf, Kaninja, and Coyote had crammed into the balloon with Kotori.<p>

"Where's Jackal?!" Wolf snapped, looking around. Coyote looked panicked too and looked over the balloon's edge.

"He was in the ship kitchen, he was on duty today! He's still in there! Heartland too, he was being punished remember?"

"We don't have time to get them, everyone get in! These waters are mermaid infested!" Yuuma couldn't believe what Anna was saying, they were _leaving_ people?!

The_ real_ panicking started when they saw tails splashing towards them. Large, scaly tails.

"Oi, make room up there!" Kurage yelled, trying to pull himself into the packed balloon. The entire balloon was tilting because he and Semimaru had grabbed the same side, trying to force themselves in.

"It'll fall in if you get in that fast! One at a time!" Anna snapped. Everyone was in a flurry trying to figure out what to do.

"Everyone, shut up!" Wolf snapped. He turned to the three still in the water, then looked at the mermaids. He turned back to Anna with a solemn look. "We can't save everyone without falling in ourselves, and it would be better if you guys could get away and get Yuuma back to the kingdom, he's got a handsome reward for returning him." Anna blinked and Yuuma shoved himself to Wolf.

"Hey, what are you talking about?! We aren't leaving anyone! We can..we can figure out a way for these guys to fit too!" Wolf smiled and shook his head.

"Don't lose that optimistic attitude. It's a good way of thinking, even if it's unrealistic."

"What the hell are you saying?! I'm not going to be mermaid food you damn dog!" Kurage yelled. Wolf lifted his foot and smashed Kurage's hands. The white haired man cried out in pain. The bigger man, Semimaru was still gripping the side angrily.

"If we're drownin', you are too!" The grabbed Wolf and yanked him overboard with a slash. Yuuma could hear someone behind him gasp, and Coyote pushed around Yuuma.

"Big bro!" Wolf resurfaced, holding Semimaru back. Wolf smiled at Coyote.

"It's okay, just continue to live for the two of us, okay?" Coyote started nodding and wiping at his eyes.

"But you-!"

"Go! Get the balloon away from the water, Miss!" Anna didn't need to be told twice, she pulled a rope and it soared upward.

Coyote was trying not to cry and failing miserably. Kaninja's arms were crossed over his chest and he was staring down at the water over the side with an unreadable expression. Anna was softly trying to comfort Kotori, who had started crying too. Yuuma figured he should try to help Coyote a little, he walked beside the pink-haired boy and gave a small smile.

"I didn't know you and Wolf were brothers." Coyote looked surprised Yuuma was even trying to talk to him and shrugged.

"Him and Jackal have been all the family I've had, and same for them. We've just all hopped ships together since we were little, I can't even remember my parents. Now both of them are..." Yuuma knew how it felt to lose family, and after seeing so many people just die...Wolf, Semimaru, Jackal, heartland, and even Vector...

Yuuma pulled the shorter boy into a hug and he could feel Coyote's body shaking and hear sniffling. He could hear Kaninja hum and he looked over at the boy. He looked almost impassive to it.

"Something isn't right about this...the captain wouldn't just let himself be stabbed like that. I wasn't on the ship but like, a year, but he wasn't that kind of person. He was ruthless. Why just let some girl stab you...?"

"That 'some girl' is right here." Anna snapped. "And Yuuma, was it? That guy said you were up for a bounty?" Yuuma blinked.

"Huh? Oh! Right, I need to get back to Zemlina, I was suppose to be getting married before this all happened..."

"We were looking for you! Or Heartland, cause there was a bounty to bring him back, but for the kidnapped prince there's gotta be some reward!" Kotori frowned.

"The prince was called 'Kaito' on the flyer, Anna...Ah, I'm Kotori by the way." She introduced herself to the three.

Yuuma nodded. "I'm not really Kaito, but don't tell! I was getting married in his place, cause he was uh, gone...And we didn't wanna start a war. But if you guys take me back you'll definitely be rewarded! I'll make sure all you guys get money, okay?" He looked at them all, even Coyote and Kaninja.

"Thanks, Yuuma." Coyote said quietly. He pulled away from Yuuma and walked over to Kaninja and the two of them started talking quietly. He turned back to the girls.

"So uh, where are we headin'? We don't have food and Zemlina's a good way away..." Right, they had thrown boxes overboard to fit everyone. Anna hummed and pulled out a map. Kotori pointed to a small spot on the coast.

"Anna, that's an inn, isn't it? Ran by that old woman, the one that smacked you for eating while talking when we stayed last summer. We could go there, it's pretty close." Anna nodded, looking sour at the memory.

"Right. Everyone! We'll be headin' to an inn for the night, then in the morning when everyone's dry and got beauty sleep and full we're gonna head to Zemlina for our rewards, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>"Heartland.<strong>**_ Heartland!"_**

The man snapped up, blinking. He was in the ship still. Except the entire Barian was underwater. He had a small bubble around his face so he could breathe, but he panicked.

"S-sir?! What happened?"

**"Vector was being an idiot. He got himself killed, ****_again_****."**

Heartland groaned. Of course he did. Vector was in the business of dying for fun, knowing fully well that he'd get revived due to the contract he had made. Then he'd go spook the people who had killed him, and kill them. The only difference is that they wouldn't come back.

**"I already revived him and sent him to the shore. It will take a while for his memories to fully restore again, so I'll let you take care of other business until then. Take 'The Barian' to Violet Beach, it's off the coast of Zemlina. By the time you get there, there will be three travelers. One of which will be Kaito. I'll let you take care of him."**The voice sounded. Heartland grinned as the ship was pulled from the water in a storm of magic, and gripped the wheel.

He wasn't going to let Kaito get away this time.

* * *

><p>Yuuma couldn't sleep. The inn's bed was big and comfy, and he had gotten his own room because Kaninja and Coyote had shared, and the girls had shared. They had been fed and Anna had paid for them to all get dry clothes, saying it didn't matter if she spent all her money on them because they'd get more soon anyway.<p>

But Yuuma just couldn't sleep. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He needed think, and he needed to get something to drink. Slipping out of his room and down the hall, he walked into the lobby of the inn to ask for a drink. The last thing he expected was to see a red-head curled up on one of the lobby's couches, soaking wet.

"V-Vector?"

The boy looked up at him meekly. Yuuma could really see just how young he was when he looked at him with that expression, he looked really pathetic. He had a blanket pulled over him and was shaking, and his hair was soaking wet. He was holding a mug of something that was steaming. When he heard Yuuma's voice he tilted his head and pointed to himself.

"Me?" Yuuma nodded.

"Who else would I be talking to? How did you survive, I mean you..you weren't breathing!" Vector looked alarmed at Yuuma's shouting, almost _scared._

"Huh? I, ah, think you have me confused with someone else? I don't have any idea what you're talking about..."

"Huh?" Yuuma frowned. Was he just playing stupid, so Yuuma could turn around and then he'd stab him or something and yell 'kidding!'...? It was definitely Vector, even if his clothes were changed. An old woman entered the little room, glancing at the two of them and catching Vector's nervous expression.

"Young man, are you bothering that boy? We found the poor dear washed up on the shore, barely breathing! He's had a rough day, so don't pester him!" She made a shooing motion but Vector grabbed his wrist before Yuuma could reluctantly leave.

"He isn't bothering me, he was just telling me a story, it's alright..." He looked down at the boy in surprise who gestured for him to sit. The woman eyed them before sighing and nodding.

"Alright. In that case, would you like cocoa too?" Yuuma smiled and accepted, and as soon as the woman left he turned back to Vector.

"You aren't messing with me? You don't remember?" The boy shook his head.

"Sorry, I don't. I don't even know how I got so far from home, we're close to the wastelands next to Zemlina according to that woman. My mother must be worried, and my father is going to kill me..." He groaned, rubbing his head.

"Home? Er, where's home?" Yuuma frowned. Hadn't Vector told Anna he killed his father? That wasn't lining up with what this Vector was worried about. In his mind right now, maybe his father wasn't dead? Or maybe Vector had lied in the first place?

"In Piedra." Yuuma blinked, Vector was from Piedra out of all places? Well, it was called an evil kingdom, but still..."I don't know how you already know my name, unless they sent you to find me? Are you here to escort me back?"

"Huh? Er, escort?"

"Yes, you are here for that aren't you? Ah, I should formally introduce myself. I am Prince Vector of Piedra."

* * *

><p>"Ryoga, don't be an idiot! We've been riding all day, I am not going to sleep in the desert! Let's all stop at that inn." Rio snapped. Her and Ryoga had been arguing, again. It was giving Kaito a headache. Ryoga insisted they continue riding through the night, to get to the wastelands faster. Rio was dead set of stopping at an inn a little ways ahead for the night. Kaito just wanted them to shut up.<p>

"You two," He said, "Cut it out. Ryoga, we need to let the horses rest, and if you happen to turn tonight it would be best to have a tub nearby. We all need sleep, because I really wouldn't want to get any more irritable than I feel right now." Rio smiled and nodded. Ryoga reluctantly nodded and steered his horse towards the inn.

"Fine, but I'm not sharing a room with Rio-" Before he could even finish Rio was laughing.

"Oh, you want spend the night with Kaito then? You just met him the other day Ryoga, you move too fast!" Before he could response she was galloping ahead, laughing. He sighed and groaned.

"I was going to say I don't want to risk changing, then going after her for blood. I don't want to go after you either. The fact that I didn't go after you the other night and could actually think clearly was odd." Kaito frowned.

"Really? So you normally can't think properly like that?" Ryoga shook his head. It was odd, indeed. Normally his mind was cloudy and he didn't remember much from those transformations.

They headed to the inn's stable, Rio having already went before them and was inside already, getting rooms.

Walking in, both Ryoga and Kaito froze in recognition when they saw the pair that was sitting on the couch.

* * *

><p><em>Notes: First off, I'll start with the German translations:<em>

_"Let her in." and "Ice." Pretty straightforward, but tell me if there are errors! Google translate is my only translator aha._

_Okay, so now onto business. For everyone asking if there will be smut: Nope! This story is plot-centric, not smut-centric. Heavy kissing will be the most... And heavy gore probably. It's rated T for a reason, but smut is not the reason. And I know a LOT of people are flipping out about there being blackmistshipping (I was a little overwhelmed by that actually, OTL) but Yuuma/Vector is the main pairing. Sorry if that happens to be disappointing. If you want to whine/send rude things about that though, I'm going to start moderating reviews. Which won't be fun at all for me or you guys, so please don't send really rude ones, okay? I can't believe I even need to say that, but yeah. Like we said in the early fanfic years: "no flames". (Omg I feel old just because I remember that. I'm not old. People still use that, right?)_

_Also, Should I have warned for character death? It's just two of the fearsome four and two of the fallguys, not the main characters of this story. Still..._

_Besides that, I'm sorry for not giving Astral much plot yet. Next chapter will be full of him and Mist, I promise. Also next chapter, Yuma, Vector (who's memories are obviously a little fuzzy right now-), our seaside twins, Kaito, and our bounty hunting lesbians will all be in one little inn together! Guess how well that'll turn out? xD_

_There are a lot of questions popping up around now, and they will all be answered in the next few chapters. I'd love to hear theories/predictions though! And as usual, I really really appreciate all the kind reviews, following, favoriting, and just reading! They totally keep me going on this. Next chapter will be up as soon as it's up, I thought I'd take longer writing these but somehow I find myself wanting to write more too, so I'm not sure how soon it'll be up. It's a surprise for both of us. c:_


	5. τέσσερα

**Forgiving does not erase the bitter past. A healed memory is not a deleted memory. Instead, forgiving what we cannot forget creates a new way to remember. We change the memory of our past into a hope for our future.**

**-Lewis B. Smedes**

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean 'Vector is alive?! I killed him!" Black Mist hissed at the man in front of him. "And you interrupted my time with my little Astral, you-" The man cut off Black Mist with a hand being held up.<p>

**"Vector was killed by you, rest assured. But shortly before you offed him, he made a little, shall we say, deal. With a demon, I've heard. The demon even forged him a ship that only obeys him. It revived him, and he cannot die until his end of the deal is completed."**

Mist fumed, slamming his foot into a vase, making it fly and smash against a wall. "That little snake, of course he would- Where did you get this information? Who are you?!" That's right. In the middle of explaining how he had offed Vector and the king, he had heard a voice inside his head, beckoning him to the hearing room. And this man had been waiting for him, leaning against the wall.

**"Black Mist. You made a deal with this demon, too. To get the power of this kingdom without opposition. Vector asked for personal power for his. His was broader, so he got strength and magic more so than yours. If he wanted to take your his kingdom back it would be conflicting wishes, and would decimate the both of you. In his current state of mind, he might get the idea to do so."**

The man peeked out from under his hood, red eyes staring holes into Black Mist. Mist growled, recognizing the man. "Don Thousand. It's been a while. What exactly could he gain from controlling an entire kingdom? He'd just slaughter them all, anyway. I thought if it was him, that he'd want to just continue his little pirating adventures and kill anyone he comes across."

**"He died again, recently."**

The demon spoke like dying was casual, something that happened often and was no big deal. To anyone who had made a deal with him, Death really didn't matter much though.

**"He's abusing my power a bit there. The more he dies, the longer it takes for his memories to reconstruct themselves. He's died...seven times already. You were the first, the other's were mostly either stupid accidents or could've been avoided. His memories are frayed to about three years ago, to when his parents were still alive, right before you murdered his father and he shot his mother. And he seems to be thinking that you're still his sweet little adviser, and it seems he's anxious to get home and see you all."**

Mist laughed. The imagery was too much for him, sweet little Vector worrying about his dear family and kingdom! How surprised he'd be when he got his memories back! Then again, he had already went through that six times before, did it ever stop being painful? Mist had been careful and hadn't died once yet, unlike Vector who abused it. Black Mist really only cared for pain when he could inflict it on others, anyway.

"I see! You think there's a chance that he could arrive here and try to off me before he get's them back then. Then why don't you do something to stop him? You've got other underlings."

Don looked amused. **"I won't meddle that much in human affairs. It would benefit me after all, if both of your souls were obliterated the energy would go into me. And you are both very chaotic souls, that is a lot of energy."**

"Then why even tell me? If it would be so beneficial to you. You have something to gain from telling me?" He hummed. Don Thousand nodded.

**"Indeed, you are right. However, I have no need to tell you what my motives are. Do what you want with this information."** Before Black Mist could retort, the demon was gone.

He smirked and turned, heading back into the main castle to make preparations for his already forming plan. He didn't care what the demon was up to, he had plans of his own.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight and people were in this inn and trying to sleep. One of said people being Kotori. She could hear yelling from the lobby and groaned, pulling a pillow over her head. Anna shifted beside her in the bed.<p>

"Koto, you awake?" She heard the other girl whisper. She pulled the pillow off with a huff and pouted with a small nod.

"How could anyone sleep when people are being so loud?" Anna sat up squinting.

"Is it just me, or is one of those voices kinda similar to Rio's? And I think I hear Yuuma's too...?" Kotori leaned against the wall behind the bed where the chatting seemed to be drifting through, listening carefully.

"Yeah- I hear that too..." Anna jumped out of the bed and grabbed a glanced back at Kotori.

"Well, I'm gonna go see what all the fuss is about! Cause I wanna get more shut-eye before tomorrow, so they need to be quiet!" Kotori seemed to have the same idea, slipping out of bed too and following the girl into the lobby.

When they got there, there was quite the scene. Ryoga was on top of a soaking wet Vector, who was covering his face trying not to get punched. Kaito and Yuuma were trying to yank the boy off of him, and Rio stood to the side with her hand glowing. A snowball seemed to be forming from the sparks of blue magic.

She chucked it at Ryoga who froze, quite literally. Both Kaito and Ryoga seemed to look at her slowly and she smiled. "It just paralyzed him for a few minutes. He needed to chill."

"Oi, what's going on here?!" Anna cut in. Rio smiled at her and Kotori, as if she hadn't just hit her brother with a strong paralysis snowball.

"Anna, Kotori! You two are here as well? My brother just got over-exited to see an old friend."

"Old friend...?" Anna looked down and saw Vector and promptly grabbed Kotori, screaming. "Ghost! Holy- Rio, kill him!" Rio looked down at Vector. He looked frayed from being shoved down and almost punched in the face, but he was different somehow from the last time she had seem him...

"Yuuma! What the hell is that guy doing here?!" Yuuma had put Ryoga's unmoving body on the couch and sighed.

"I was trying to figure that out! I mean, we both saw you...well, you know. But the old lady who runs this place said they found him washed up on the shore!" Anna scrunched her face up in confusion.

"He didn't have a pulse, It went right in his heart! Even if he had been alive, those mermaid were swarming!" Yuuma nodded, finally, someone who got it! Vector stood up and reached into his pocket.

"Hey, you said you stabbed me? With this, by any chance?" It was Anna's dagger, same gems all over it sparkling. She cautiously took it and looked it over.

"It's undamaged..."

"Yeah, I didn't damage it, I just found it on the beach next to me..." She turned it over again with a confused look.

"No, that's not what I meant! It's mine for sure because it has my engravings, but it doesn't have any scratches! I've used it for years, there was a huge scrap on it here...and a little one here! And this gem was missing, but it looks brand new!"

"I didn't do anything!" He said, flinching away from the girl. Kaito scowled. When they had walked in, Ryoga and he both saw the pair on the couch. Ryoga had practically sprung on Vector, yelling at Yuuma to get back. Kaito had no idea who Vector was, but everyone seemed to be freaking out over him like he was a big deal.

"Everyone, calm down." He snapped. "We are going to talk like rational people, in the morning. We're all sleep deprived," He glanced at Vector, "And wet. In the morning when we can think more and actually be rational, we'll talk over breakfast."

"Kaito is right. Everyone will talk in the morning. I need sleep, and I'm sure Anna and Kotori need their beauty sleep like I do, right ladies?" Rio asked. Kotori smiled at her and nodded.

"We've all had a long day, so everyone can go back to their rooms. Come on, Anna." Kotori pulled Anna away who was huffing and still confused about how Vector was alive. Rio gestured for Kaito to to go ahead to their rooms.

"It'll take at least another minute for Ryoga to snap out of it. Go on and pick one of our rooms." She tossed him a key and walked towards the couch, sitting on the edge. She glanced at Yuuma and Vector with a serious look.

"You two go to bed too. And Vector, if you try to cause trouble I won't hesitate to freeze you solid, and let Anna smash you into one hundred pieces. I can see your aura is different from the last time we met, so I don't know what happened to you but don't touch anyone here. Clear?" Vector nodded nervously.

"Yeah- Why would I hurt anyone...? What do you mean my aura is different?" Her face softened and she turned away slightly.

"In the morning we'll talk more. Go on and sleep for a while, you might remember." Yuuma was surprised by her gentle voice, she had spoken calmly but he swore he heard sadness in her voice.

"Ah, well I really don't have a room."

"You can share with me! To uh, make up for letting me have Heartland's room." Yuuma said, grabbing Vector's arm.

"Heartland? Um, I think you might have me confused with someone, but if you have extra space then I'd be grateful." He turned to follow Yuuma but paused, turning back to the twins.

"This might help speed up that defrosting." He pointed a finger at Ryoga before Rio could do anything, he shot out a little white spark that hit Ryoga's chest. Said boy gasped for air and grabbed his chest, glaring at Vector.

"R-Rio, why haven't you f-froze him yet, I wasn't being irrational-!"

"Ryoga, his aura is really different. Remember last time, where I collapsed because his aura was so overwhelmingly clouded with dark energy? It's almost completely pure now." She said quietly so Vector couldn't hear. "And he seems to have amnesia right now. A person can lie, but their aura can't."

She turned back to Vector with a small nod. "Thank you, I wasn't aware you still had that power. Good night." Vector accepted the thanks and he and Yuuma went into Yuuma's room.

"Hey, how many powers do you have? Making a ship fly around and go underwater, and unfreezing people?!"

"Huh? I don't think I have enough power to make a ship fly or go underwater, I don't even know how to sail, Yuuma. And it's not just a power of unfreezing things, it's just kinda healing in general." He looked out the large window with a sigh. "My kingdom rejoiced when I was born according to my mother. They said I would heal the entire land and bring peace, but this war is still going on. And it seems like a lot of people don't like me for some reason..."

Yuuma felt a knot twist in his stomach. Whether or not what Vector was saying was true, he seemed genuinely upset and confused. It was like a different person from the person he met the other day. He decided he would treat this Vector like he'd treat anyone else who looked that nervous and confused, with kindness and friendliness.

"Really? Uh, that's cool! Yuuma patted on the bed with a smile. "Come and tell me about your mom, she sounds nice!" Vector glanced at the bed with apprehension.

"We have to share?" Yuuma looked around the room and back to the prince.

"There's no other beds! Come on, it's a big bed, it'll be like a sleepover!" Vector hesitantly laid beside Yuuma and sighed.

"I've never had a sleepover, but I don't think this is quite how they work."

"What, seriously?! I've had a ton! While me and my dad were traveling I met a lotta people who let us sleep over for the night! people are really talkative at night, you hear all kinda stories!" Yuuma smiled fondly remembering those times. "Anyway, your mom?"

"My mom...She's really beautiful. I mean that's probably why my dad picked her of course, she was a peasant before he married her. She really didn't have a choice in it, but she told me she just thought positive. Because she said she always wanted to be a mother. She's really kind too, she makes sure everyone, even the lowest people in the kingdom get food and shelter." A small sincere smile worked its way on Vector's face as he spoke. Yuuma smiled too.

"She sounds incredible. My mom was like that, too! My dad told me she used to have the prettiest singing voice ever, and would sing to Akari and me when we were little."

"Akari?" Yuuma nodded.

"My big sister! She lives around the outskirts of Zemlina as a reporter, she's really cool!"

"Ah, I see. Where are your parents then?" Yuuma's smile faltered for a second, so fast that Vector wasn't sure if it was a trick of the light or not.

"They went missing a few years ago. But they'll be back! My dad's like that, he's an adventurer so there's nothing he can't handle! Hey, what's your dad like though?"

"My dad...He's ill right now. He was ruthless, he started this war between Zemlina and Makonis. And he thinks I want the throne so bad that I'm not healing him, but the truth is that I've tried really hard! No matter what kind of person he is, I wouldn't want him to die! But my magic won't work on him...He has a lot of enemies, I'm worried it could be a curse. Er, sorry for rambling." Yuuma shook his head.

"No, it's fine! You seem to be really worried about him, it's okay! My dad always said if something's bothering ya you need to talk about it!" Yuuma yawned. It was pretty late, wasn't it?

"Thank you. Um..."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just...Ryoga was mad at me, that girl was freaking out and so were you...and Rio said I shouldn't hurt anyone. I have no idea what's going on though. I know Rio said to wait until morning but I don't think I can sleep not at least having a clue..." Yuuma sighed. He himself didn't know what was going on, or why Ryoga would be mad at Vector or how they knew each other-but they did seem to have history.

"I dunno, really. I was supposed to get married in Makonis, and this guy called Heartland stopped the wedding and kidnapped me. The ship was called 'The Barian', and you were the captain. You were really...different from how you are now. But Anna stopped you because you were threatening to kill her and Kotori...and the ship sank. I was only there for two days, so I didn't really know you that well, and I dunno why Ryoga doesn't like you. Well, you weren't exactly likable...But you had been stabbed in the heart, and there were mermaids, so that's why me and Anna were confused." Vector sucked in a breath of air and swallowed.

"I see...I don't remember anything like that. The last thing I remember was conversing with my mother about a new advisor. And then I woke up on this beach all wet and cold. But if I was really that horrible, why did I survive?" Yuuma reached over and touched his trembling hand.

"Hey, maybe it's a second chance! We can get to Zemlina and explain to the king, and maybe he'll lend us an airship or something to get you back home! And that could maybe help the war between the countries, cause returning you to your parents might be seen as a move of peace, right?" Vector nodded slowly.

"I guess so, thank you. You're right, it could!" He smiled on his pillow at Yuuma, who still held his hand. "Good night, Yuuma." He whispered. Yuuma nodded and closed his own eyes. Second chance, huh.

* * *

><p>Astral had been taken by Takashi to a different room, one with an actual large, soft looking bed and a light blue color scheme. It was surprisingly nice, with a nice view of the sea on a balcony. And a small bathroom door led to a massive bathroom, with a small sauna area and a working shower.<p>

After taking a shower (Being strapped to a chair for an entire day did not do well for one's hygiene at all...) and changing into new clothes (Did Mist plan this out? It almost was creepy how well the silk garments fit him..) he collapsed on the bed with a sigh. These last three days had been the most hectic of his entire life.

He had lived a comfortable, quiet life up in the clouds. His people respected him, and were always in awed silence that their prince was speaking to them- so he had never had friends, but spent most of his time reading about the groundlands. Green unfamiliar colors, bright and blossoming. Then winter made everything dead...it made him almost sad to think about being surrounded by death like that. But then spring came again, making everything beautiful. He supposed his current situation was comparable to that. Right now it seemed bleak, as if spring wouldn't come. But he would get out of here eventually, and then get married. That would be spring, huh.

He was a realist, rather than an optimist. Current chances of escaping this situation...around nine percent. It didn't help that he was picking up on vibes of Black Mist being infatuated by him, judging by his proposal and the way he looked at him- like he wanted to just eat him up. He had claimed the marriage would be solely political, but Astral wondered about that. His and that boy's would have been completely political, yet they were meant to seal the ceremony with a kiss, and it was expected they would rule in such a way that it would look romantic.

His eyes drifted to the window. The sky was still gray from rain pouring down. It seemed to have stopped now though, just a light fog hanging over everything. It might have looked ominous to others, but to Astral it reminded him of his home. As his eyes closed, he remembered his blue and white tinted lands full of fog. If nothing else, he longed to return there.

* * *

><p>Heartland looked up at the inn. It was tiny, covered in moss and plants growing on it. Run down, not fit for that prissy little Kaito at all. On second though, what person would willingly stay in such a run down place? He scoffed and strolled in around one in the morning, The Barian bobbing in the water next to the dock.<p>

An elderly woman sat at the reception table in a tiny lobby, flipping through a little worn out book. She glanced up at him and gave him an odd look- or more specifically his clothes. 'She must have no fashion sense either.' Heartland thought.

**"Heartland. Kaito is in the third room to the left, make it so the old woman won't make a fuss and wake other people up. We wouldn't want them freaking out and trying to stop you."** Heartland nodded and walked up to the woman with a smile, taking out his cane and slamming it against her head. She slumped forward, a little bruise forming on her head.

He hummed, walking into Kaito's room. Kaito was alone on the bed, sleeping. The bathroom light was on and Heartland could hear the shower running. 'How convenient! I'll just take him, now.' He picked up Kaito, pushing a small cloth against him nose to make sure he wouldn't wake up. 'I may not have magic but who needs magic to get this kind of thing done?'

He was nearly out when he was stopped by an angry purple-haired boy in a towel, who threw a vase at the back of his head.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, darling!"<p>

Astral hadn't slept well at all in an unfamiliar bed, no matter how comfortable, it wasn't his. This rather rude wake-up call made him a little more irritable. He wouldn't give this man the satisfaction of seeing him bothered by lack of sleep though, of all things.

He eyed the man as he circled his head. "You've made yourself quite comfortable I see. Do you like your room?"

"I would like my real home." Mist seemed to ignore his comment.

"Well, that's too bad because we're setting off today. We're going on a little road trip to visit an old pal of mine, and remind him of a few things. We're leaving right now, so get out of bed or I'll have to carry you!"

"A road trip...? Couldn't you simply teleport?" Mist laughed at him.

"Oh, out of all the things...you ask the strangest little questions. Teleporting would be an option, if we knew where this friend was. Unfortunately he's slippery, running around all over the place. I have a feeling he'll be whenever there happens to be trouble."

Wherever there was trouble? That was his basis for searching for a person? There was a lot of trouble in the world. Astral felt himself being dragged through the castle by a chipper Black Mist, who was chatting about how it had been a while since he really flown. When Astral saw the ship, he was actually a little impressed. It was a beautiful black, with a silver emblem splayed across its side. It was large, red flags flapping proudly above it.

Men scrambled around the ship while Astral followed Mist to the Captain's quarters, unsure of what exactly Black Mist even needed him here for. If he wanted to visit someone to kill them or whatever it was he was going to do, why not just leave Astral at Piedra? It's not like he could escape, he had no idea how to get from Piedra to Makonis on his own without help of some sort.

Mist paused for a moment, then smiled and gestured to the couch in the corner of the room. Astral sat, observing him. "Have you ever flown, Astral?" Astral frowned, what was with the small talk? He felt uneasiness creep into him.

"No." He gave a short answer and Black Mist sat beside him, maybe a little too close, staring intently at him.

"Oh, so you've been in that little stuffy kingdom your whole life. How boring. Are you not even interested in the world?" Astral shrugged and looked away from the interest golden eyes peering at him. Of course he had been interested, but books had always been enough. He had been content sitting in the library archives, leafing through books.

He had always known he wouldn't be able to leave, people of Makonis were soft-spoken and reserved, and had no desire to leave either. If he had expressed any desire to go they would think he had gone mad, and he was unacceptable to be the future king.

"Hm, really? Did you not even get to learn about anything down here? I guess I'll have to show you the world and all it offers, then." He laughed. Astral was unsure how to feel about that. Everything Mist was doing was implying he wouldn't kill him, and this might be the only chance he got to see the other parts of the world in his entire life. Perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as he had originally thought. He decided he was going to try to learn more about this man, at least.

"This 'friend' of yours, what are you planning to do?" Mist hummed and glanced out the small porthole window. The clouds had cleared and this early in the morning, the sky was a nice orange and pink color with fog still lingering. Astral could see his own breath puff out as he breathed.

"I can't try to kill him because he's got a curse of sorts, and it wouldn't work for either of us. In the end, I really just want to see him with my own eyes, I just recently learned he's still alive. I think you might be interested in meeting him, too."

"Me? Who exactly is this person?"

"His name is Vector, I'm almost certain he's the one who took your little 'Kaito'. He might still have him with him, too. I'm not going there for that, but if you feel the need to settle things yourself..."

Black Mist reached into his pocket, and pulled out something small and metal, and placed it in Astral's hand. Even though it was small, the little bronze gun still weighted down heavily on both Astral's hand and his mind.

His mind was accelerating at a hundred miles an hour. This was a statement. From the wording Mist had used, it seemed almost like Mist was unable to kill him for one reason or another. And giving him the gun, did that mean he was giving Astral permission to put a bullet through Vector? Did he think he would be mad enough that someone took 'Kaito', that he'd shoot them?

There was one thing he knew for certain though. Mist would regret the choice of giving him a weapon like this, so carelessness. This was going to be his key to escape.

* * *

><p>Ryoga and Kaito had otped to share a room, much to Rio's amusement. Kaito had showered first and went to bed ('A single bed- didn't we ask for a double bed room?' 'You can sleep on the floor if you want, but I have no problems with it.') And Ryoga groaned as hot water poured on him, pushing steam around him. He was sore from riding on a horse all day, and his mind was clouded.<p>

On one hand, Yuuma was here. His friend from when he was a child, they had kept their promise to see each other again. But he was here with Vector, of all people. Vector, who seemed to have amnesia of some sort according to Rio. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. He wouldn't put it past that guy to find some sort of way to fake an aura. Yuuma was too trusting, what if he was baiting him and going to hurt him?

He thought of his own parents and his blood boiled. That damn pirate...Amnesia or not, it would never excuse the things he did that day. At one time their little inn had been a family owned one, they had been a happy little family. That night, there was so much blood...

He sucked in a breath of air, covering his eyes and trying to stop seeing those images flash through his mind. Rio had been so calm, even having the nerve to paralyze him so he wouldn't attack the boy. How could she stay so calm?! In the morning he was going to take Vector far away from anyone who could defend him, and beat the shit out of him.

He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself and sighing. He had expected that bastard to be dead by now, he sure did make a lot of people mad. Anna, Rio's friend had been there too and she looked pretty pissed. Maybe in the morning he'd invite her to help beat up Vector.

His train of malicious thoughts toward the pirate were cut short when he saw the bed was empty. He glanced around the room in confusion. When he had got in the shower, Kaito had been sleeping. He wasn't some kind of sleep walker, right? His mind immediately jumped to Vector- Vector was taking Kaito off somewhere to kill him or something.

Without even thinking, he dashed out into the hall grabbing the nearest thing he could find which happened to be a vase. He noticed the old woman who was running this place was out cold, and he saw a strange man with Kaito tossed over his shoulder.

...That wasn't Vector after all. But he could very well be working for him, so Ryoga chucked the vase at the back of the man's head. The man seemed to freeze and nearly drop Kaito's body. He slowly turned around, with a scowl.

Ryoga's lips quirked up. So that had pissed the old man off? Him taking Kaito in the first place pissed Ryoga off, so they were even.

"And who exactly are you?"

"I could ask the same. Except, I really don't care. It'd be in your best interest to put Kaito down and leave." Ryoga didn't have any powers, but he wouldn't let Heartland catch on to that. He was going to try to just scare the old man away before he did anything.

"Oh, but it wouldn't. I'm under orders to get this pesky blond! The one who ordered me is much more powerful than a fry like you has ever seen, so really it'd be best if you went back to your room, and pretend you didn't see anything." Ryoga frowned. The man could be bluffing of course, but without powers if there really was something that strong...

He wouldn't give Kaito over without a fight, anyway. Because Kaito was his key to getting his curse lifted, and Kaito had saved him once already. It was time to return the favor, Ryoga really hated being in people's dept.

"I don't care what kind of person hired you. I need Kaito here, so I can't let you take him."

"I could care less about your little puppy love, this is actual serious business going on! But if you insist." Heartland sighed. He didn't like using powers at all, they drained him and were such a pain. He tossed Kaito on the floor and carefully took off one white glove, pointing his hand at the purple-haired boy.

"Puppy love?! You damn old man I don't like-" Before Ryoga could finish a blast of green energy shot at him, crackling with a buzzing noise. He dodged and the blast hit the couch, liquefying it.

So this guy had some sort of powers, damn. He needed to cut off the source, which seemed to be the old man's hand. He looked around desperately, and spotted the perfect thing. A long spear hanging on the wall proudly. He sprinted to it, reaching and yanking it down. Heartland looked unimpressed.

"Oh, I'm so scared! A little sword against my locust beam. How threatening."

"Don't under-estimate him, Heartland!" A voice chimed behind Ryoga. He froze, realizing it was Vector's. Vector knew this guy after all, then. "He can be quite the pest."

"C-captain! I had no idea you were here too! And you remember?" Vector cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, I've been here! Instead of just taking Kaito you actually stayed around to chat with Ryoga here, How pathetic! Can't you do anything right~?" He laughed and Ryoga twirled the spear, pointing it at Vector.

"I knew it. I didn't trust you for a second, I'm going to kill yo-" The spear was shot out of his hand by Heartland and he quickly dropped it as it turned into green liquid.

"You were saying? It'd be hard to kill me without a weapon. Heartland! Leave Kaito. We're leaving now." He cast a smirk towards Ryoga. "I'll spare you, for now-" He was cut off my Ryoga grabbing his neck and forcing him down on the floor.

"Don't you dare try to walk away. After what you did, I'm not letting you get away again." For a second, Ryoga swore he saw fear flicker across Vector's face. It was quickly replaced with a smirk, and Ryoga felt Vector's knee jerk into his stomach.

"Fine, if you want it to be that way."

"Vector! Ryoga!" Another person interrupted. Ryoga looked up for a split second to see it was Yuuma, a small kitchen knife in his hand. "What the heck is going on?" In the split second Ryoga was distracted, Vector slammed his fist into his face, sending him backwards.

"Yuuma, how nice of you to join us!" Vector sauntered over to him, yanking his chin up. "What to do now, though? If you tell the others, especially that nightmarish Rio, they could come after us! I guess you're coming along, then!" A noise of protest.

"H-hey, what happened?! I don't get it! I'm not going anywhere until- You got your memories back!" Vector hummed.

"You caught on. We're taking you and Kaito, and Ryoga out of here since you've all seen this and we can't risk being chased. We're leaving." He wrapped a hand around Yuuma face and grinned.

**"Einschlafen!"**

Yuuma slumped down, and he turned to Ryoga, shouting the same command. He picked up Yuuma and turned back to Heartland. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Get Ryoga and Kaito to The Barian. I'll be waiting~ Try not to wake anyone else up." Heartland scowled and looked at the two bodies. Of course he'd have to carry the load.

* * *

><p>Yuuma struggled slightly from where he was tied up to a beam, looking up at Vector. He had just woken up ,tied down tightly with ropes rubbing uncomfortably on his arms. The pirate looked at the wheel, putting his hands down then glancing at Yuuma too. He jerked his head away quickly, pretending he hadn't been looking. Yuuma frowned.<p>

Last night he had been kidnapped again by the pirate. And Kaito and Ryoga were both tied up down on the main deck, but he was up here with Vector. Vector had remembered it seemed, and he was being a huge jerk now!

"Hey, Vector! You remember last night don't you?! Remember what we talked about? Second chances-"

"Yuuma-"

"And your mom! What would she think?! I think-"

"Yuuma!" Yuuma flinched at the shout. Vector glanced back at the main deck before turning back with a sigh. "I didn't think my acting was that good, but I haven't really regained my memories." Yuuma blinked slowly. What...?

"Huh?"

"I was faking it so Heartland wouldn't hurt Kaito. Or Ryoga, or you. If I would've told you before now, your reactions might have tipped him off. Sorry, I really didn't know what else to do. He was liquefying everything. I remembered that you said something about someone named Heartland and since he called me 'Captain', I assumed that was him. It was lucky it really was, I was scared honestly. I have a feeling Ryoga will be even more mad at me, too..." Yuuma's mouth was hanging open. That was acting? He had been really in character, then. Still...

"Well I'm glad they aren't hurt, but what now? I mean we have Ryoga and Kaito here, and me too, and when Heartland figures out you aren't being serious about remembering...And hey! How did you know how to put us to sleep like that...?"

Vector smiled. "I was thinking about that. When Ryoga and Kaito wake up, I'll let them know what's going on. I think even without powers, when Rio and the other's see we're gone they have to come looking for us, right? I'm not sure what to do about Heartland honestly, but I think those two are smart enough to help. And the spell I used is an extension of my healing powers, I used to help my mother sleep with it when she was too stressed and had trouble getting to sleep." Yuuma grinned.

"Good plan! Let's kattobingu!"

"Yeah, there's just one problem..."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I have no idea how to drive this thing."

* * *

><p><em>Notes: Plot holes being explained! More plot holes opening! Did anyone notice the parallel between Astral and Yuuma, how they both got weapons but through different means, but the same basic idea of escaping? And Vector's amnesia will wear off eventually, what then? Will they ever get the numeron weapon, find out what evil Faker is up to that Kaito mentioned the other chapter? How will everyone react when they find Yuuma, Kaito, and Ryoga are missing along with Vector? What the heck happened to Vector before he made his little contract with Don that drove him to his ruthless personality? And how does Don tie in to everything? Don't worry, it'll all be explained in time. ;)<em>

_Thank you very much for reading, following, favoriting, and leaving me kind reviews. I appreciate them very much. Next chapter will most likely be out sooner than usual because I'm full of plot bunnies, and I'm about to be done with the other fic I've been working on so I can focus on this one. Though I'll probably start another this week too because I like pushing myself to work on two or three things at once, and have the shortest attention span in the world with around 300,000 plot buns at once, aha. ^^;_


	6. πέντε

**"In a way fighting was just like using magic. You said the words, and they altered the universe. By merely speaking you could create damage and pain, cause tears to fall, drive people away, make yourself feel better, make your life worse." **  
><strong>― Lev Grossman<strong>

* * *

><p>For the second time in one week, Rio had woken up and Ryoga had been missing. She couldn't find Kaito, either, or Yuuma and Vector. That set off all kinds of warning signs. The fact that the four of them all disappeared...<p>

The only question was: Did they leave willingly, or were they taken?

She seemed the be the first person awake in the inn. The old woman who worked here, sleeping on the desk. On closer inspection while she was trying to wake her and ask if she'd seen anything, she saw a small bruise on the side of her head. When the woman awoke, she touched her head and looked like she was in pain.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Rio asked softly. The woman nodded.

"I went through worse in the war days. Still, for someone to have the nerve to just stroll into my inn and whack me like that! Young lady, have you seen a lanky feller with green hair? If he's still here I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! And my couch! Where did it go, what is that green goop?!"

Rio frowned and glanced at where the couch had been. There was a slimy looking substance there now, and something about a green haired man? "I'll check the rooms, if you wouldn't mind. My brother and his friends are missing." The woman nodded.

"Don't go easy on him if you find 'im, whoop him for me. Best of luck finding your friends." She smiled and walked away with a nod. There was no doubt, even if that man hadn't taken them she was going to whoop him alright. You didn't just stroll in places and hit elderly people.

The first door she opened was empty, same with the second. The third was Kaito and Ryoga's room, and it was still empty. The fourth was Yuuma's, like the one before it, it was vacant. The fifth room was her own, and had anyone been foolish enough to hide there she would chill them to their bones. The seventh room was occupied by two boys who apparently were with Anna after being rescued by Anna. She told them to go to the breakfast area, and went to Anna's room and told the girls in it the same thing.

It seems the man wasn't here after all. Her heart sank a little, that had been her only clue to go on. But as soon as she walked into the dinning area she straightened herself up and sat at the table with the other four.

"Yuuma, my brother, and Kaito are missing." She turned to the two boys. "I haven't introduced myself, forgive me! I'm Rio Kamishiro, I arrived here last night with my brother, and a boy we met called Kaito. You've already met Yuuma, he was a friend of my brother's and I'm a friend of Anna's." They nodded at her.

"I'm Kanjina, this is Coyote, ka. When Vector's ship went down Anna saved us and Yuuma, so yeah, we already know him. He was suppose to get married, right? There's a bounty on him, ka."

Rio blinked slowly. "Yes, there mostly likey is if Yuuma was getting married...in the place of Kaito. That would make sense considering Kaito wasn't there. You were on Vector's ship, you said?" Anna frowned as she downed some coffee.

"Hang on, that's right! Vector was here last night! Did you guys even know?" Kaninja and Coyote had similar responses, looks of surprise which confirmed they didn't know.

"Huh? He got stabbed, and there were mermaids! What do you mean he was here last night?!" Coyote asked. Anna scowled.

"I was hoping either of you could answer. I guess not, huh?" Kaninja paused and shook his head.

"I don't know how he did it, but I'm sure he had a plan when he let you just kill him. It seemed really odd, ka. Like he wasn't scared at all, I think he knew he'd survive no matter what. It's unnatural."

With that information, Rio realized Vector might not be human. At least, he might have been at one time. But to change an aura completely, like he had...Was unusual.

"Kotori, you've been awfully quiet. What do you think about this?" The girl in question was had pushed her food absentminded without eating much and looked up in surprise.

"Ah, it seems confusing...I really hope we can find everyone and get them to safety. It's just really worrying..." Rio's smile faltered. Kotori's aura was clouding with nervous energy, and Rio had the feeling her own was doing the same. She felt thankful for the fact she was the only one who could read aura's so the other's wouldn't think her weak.

"It's alright, Koto! We'll definitely find them! We can take my balloon, and look all over the skies! Rio and the guys can go on horses and search the land! There's no way we won't find them!"

"Geez, as much fun as that sounds like, if Vector's alive he'll want us to rejoin him I'd assume, ka." Kaninja grumbled. In all honesty he hadn't really cared to watch nearly everyone on the ship die, and then hear that Vector strolled in here like it was no big deal. But saying no to Vector really wasn't an option. If you wanted to keep your head, anyway.

"I don't think that will be a problem. He seemed to have some kind of amnesia. The old woman said it was a green-haired man who came in and caused trouble. If one man could take four people like I think he did, he might be powerful. Not to mention the entire couch seems to be melted..."

"Green-haired? Uh, what else? Glasses, kinda old? Sounds like Heartland. Not that he's powerful or anything, he's pretty weak. I've never seen him use powers, as far as I know he don't have none. I think he mentioned he doesn't before, actually." Coyote had been pretty quiet up until now, and Rio could see sadness in a deep blue in his aura. He was grieving someone, perhaps. She smiled softly in thanks for the info.

The old woman came around with more coffee and nodded. "Sounds like 'im. Red glasses, younger than me but older than all of you, I'd assume. I didn't get a good look at him but that sounds right." They thanked the woman for the coffee and Rio stared into her cup with a sigh. There was too much she didn't know right now, She hated that feeling.

A horrible thought hit her, if Ryoga happened to change and they were on an airship, what then? She narrowed her eyes. No, it was morning. The change only occurred at night. They were going to find them before night even fell.

"You two, tell me about this Heartland. I assume you know him because he was on Vector's crew, am I correct?" They nodded. "Good. So, he didn't have a ship of his own. Was Vector's ship salvageable? Could it be driven at all, or was it completely sunken?"

"It was sunken, but that's happened before. It's a magic ship, I wouldn't be surprised if it could be pulled from the water and be flyable. But the thing is, only Vector can drive it usually. I mean, not that any of us have tried but it needs special commands to work. If Heartland got those somehow, then he probably could fly it." Rio nodded slowly. There was something to go by.

"Anna, Kotori, I'm going to come with you two and were going to check the skies. You two," she looked at the boys, "Can use our horses, and stay around this area and look for them on the ground. If you want part of the ransom for Heartland, that is. Because he's up for bounty, and I plan to bring him in."

"Ah, yeah! Let's go, then!" Rio nodded slowly and looked at the auras around the . She had seen them all her life and knew sometimes they weren't what they appeared. Kaito and Vector were good examples, as Kaito's aura was powerful but he himself hadn't displayed powers, and Vector's seemed to have decreased in power since the last time she saw him, however that was

She was going to focus on saving Ryoga first though, and destroying the person who took him. Then she'd worry about everything else.

* * *

><p>Astral knew the gun in his new holster belt was a double-edged sword. He had no doubt by giving it to him, Black Mist had ulterior motives. He had purposely told Astral that the man he was going after had been the one behind the kidnapping of 'Kaito', for what? To see if Astral would just out right shoot him? Unless it was such a dire situation, there was no need.<p>

And of course there was the obvious option, to shoot Black Mist and leave the ship. However, there was a good chance he had been anticipating that. You don't hand a gun to a hostage and expect them not to be tempted to free themselves, it was almost as if he was baiting him to shoot.

Which in itself was suspicious, and Astral would rather not put a bullet in anyone if there was a way around it.

He had received new clothes from Mist. His previously drapey airy garments of his homeland replaced with dark clothes that felt suffocating, Black Mist explained that his entire crew wore darker colors and if he was to blend in, he'd wear them too. Astral thought they clashed with his light skin and he already stood out because of that too; everyone here was tan despite the seemingly never-ending cloudy weather.

As they drifted further from Piedra the weather was clearing though. It was almost as if the clouds just permanently lingered around that island, and the fact that everyone had worn black like mourners make for a depressing atmosphere.

He was on the main deck holding a mop. Black Mist had laughed at him when Astral told him he wanted to go and help the crew, rather than sit around with him in the captain's quarters. Astral had wanted to be away from Mist, and to try to talk to the crew for info. Unfortunately they were mostly avoiding him, when they caught his eye they looked away and walked past.

It was only when Astral decided the deck was clean enough and decided to lean against the rails and watch the clouds float by, that he was approached by a large man, both tall and wide. "You bein' held from Mist, aren't you? You don't look like your from 'round here, everyone thinks Mist will punish 'em if they even breathe near you."

"And yet you're talking to me. I am being held against my will here, yes. If I may ask, you're the second person I've spoken to in Piedra who addresses Mist as such. Does he not find that disrespectful?" It was curious indeed. Mist had told him that only the people of Piedra really knew he wasn't the real prince that was supposed to be ruling, but would this man admit that to him?

"Our prince left us, Black Mist isn't him. He killed him. The king was elderly and sick, when he died if Mist hadn't been here we would've gotten peace at last..." Astral could see the man's brow crunch up, he looked frustrated. frustrated that their kingdom, which Astral read before had a long history of war, was so close to peace at last only to have it yanked away at the last second. Like waiting for water in a desert only for the sun to dry it all up.

"I see. Forgive me if that was a bad thing to ask." The man shrugged and sighed.

"It's fine, anyway, we're heading to the coast of Zemlina. It's odd that we'd go there cause we're at war with them, and this ship isn't exactly a warship. It's more of a luxury ship but it only has two canons. Do you have any idea what we're goin' for?"

Astral paused and glanced to the captain's quarters. He wasn't technically under obligations to not say, would it hurt anything? He could care less if Mist got angry, on second though. "In Black Mist's words, we are going to visit an old friend of his. He told me this Vector man was responsible for kidnapping someone who was me...before Mist kidnapped me as well."

The man stared at Astral as if he had grown a second head. Or a third head, or a fourth one. Point was, Astral was wondering what he said to make this man gawk at him like that. "Sorry, I don't think I heard right. Must've been the winds howling that made it sound like you said...Vector?"

Astral slowly nodded. "That's what Mist told me the name of this man was. I was in the middle of a wedding with Prince Kaito of Zemlina, to unite my kingdom of Makonis with his. And then a man kidnapped Prince Kaito," Astral decided to leave out the part where it wasn't actually Kaito to save time, "And Mist claims that man was under the orders of someone named Vector."

"Did you hear him wrong? Are you sure he said Vector? Did he say anything else?!" The man was really pressing for details. Just who was this Vector?

"He said he wasn't able to kill him, because of 'a curse,and it wouldn't work for either of them'. I'm not sure what he was talking about, but he gave me a gun and told me 'if I felt the need to settle things' that's what that was for. I don't plan on shooting anyone, though."

The man shook his head slowly. "That has to be wrong. He was lying to you. There's no way that he said Vector, I'm sure."

"And just what makes you so sure? Who is Vector?"

"Vector is our true prince, and he's dead. Besides, the idea of him kidnapping someone is kind of ridiculous, he was always...to put it kinda bluntly, he was a wimp. He always was talking about peace and he hated any kind of fighting. If he was alive...no, it's impossible. Black Mist killed his father and he told us he killed Vector too."

"And did you see this prince's body? Did anyone? Did Mist tell you how he killed him?" Astral frowned at the revelation. These people had lived almost like it was hopeless for their kingdom to ever stop being at war and yet Mist had told him that Vector was living. No, he had said he killed him to Astral too, hadn't he? He told him he killed him and the king. Was he lying? It wouldn't be a stretch, if the prince had been young he could have just ran away somehow and survived.

"No, Black Mist never showed anyone the body but he was never found. We saw the king's bloody body, I remember that the king had an announcement scheduled for that day and we were all gathered under the balcony of the castle. And...And Mist threw the king's body off the balcony and declared himself the new king." The man looked like he was going to be sick recalling it. Astral had never been great at comforting people, but he half-heartedly patted the man's hand.

"I'm sorry. However, it seems there is a good chance that your real prince is alive, somehow. Black Mist seems to be aware of that, and he said he cannot kill him. I feel like there may be hope for you, and your homeland." The man looked out to the clouds, and Astral swore he saw the edges of a smile.

"Thanks for the info, uh-"

"Astral." He smiled at the man, who grinned back.

"I'm Tetsuo, nice to meet ya."

* * *

><p>Rio wasn't fond of flying. Anna's balloon went fast, which she was thankful for because it meant they'd find her brother and everyone faster. But she felt like she was going to spill her breakfast into the ocean at this point.<p>

Kotori looked empathetic towards her and patted her shoulder. "I got a little sick too at first when I flew in this thing. It usually goes away within a few hours." Rio nodded thankfully.

She was perched on a box of food they had bought before they set off, just one because she was determined it would take less than two days to find them. Anna was in the middle of the floor, hands reached up while she was hooking wires together in the electrical center.

"What are you doing, Anna?"

Anna looked back to the two of them and grinned. There was a smear of grease on her hand that she gave a thumbs up with. "Just doin' maintenance! I think I figured a way to make us go a little fast, if I connect these wires, I just need some tape..."

"Is it safe to do maintenance midair?" Kotori asked. Anna looked like she hadn't even considered that it would be unsafe.

"Even if it is we aren't stopping. We can't waste time pulling over when we could have already found Heartland." Rio said, glancing out to sea. Something large caught her eye, the other two seemed not to notice it because Anna was too busy hooking up wires and Kotori had started fretting over her. Squinting at it, she saw it was a large airship.

How funny, that a ship should be so close still. There's no way it was a coincidence. "Anna, Kotori. Look over there." They both looked, Anna nearly falling over when she saw the ship.

"That ain't the ship that Vector had, but Heartland coulda got a new one somehow. We're gonna go over there and find out!" It was a pure black in contrast to the white clouds and blue sky, with huge red flags flapping. Rio blinked. The emblem that was on the side was Piedra's, if she wasn't mistaken.

The people on board took notice when the balloon approached and only had women, considering it was an all male crew. Hooting and calling ensued, Kotori looked flustered, Anna just grinned and waved and Rio crossed her arms. She wanted to find her brother, and the person who took him, she didn't have time for this.

"Ay ladies, wanna drop anchor here?" One hollered. Anna smirked as the floated next to the ship.

"Are we welcome to? We're lookin' for someone, we think they could be here." Most of the men started encouraging it, so Anna tossed a tether to one of them while she pulled the balloon closer. When the balloon was safely tied to the ship, She took Kotori's hand and hopped onto the ship. Rio slid over with ease and looked over the crew. None had green hair...and she didn't see anyone they were looking for.

Some of the men were cheering around them that they got on, but others kept going about their business barely looking up. She needed one that wouldn't leer at her while she asked questions. Scanning them, she found one that stood out immediately. Paler than the other's, holding a mop and gawking at them in a non-creepy way, just in surprise. He seemed to toss his mop down and walk towards them, and she had the same idea, pushing around men to meet him in the middle.

"Who are you, are you here from Zemlina or Makonis?" She frowned. Makonis...? Kaito was supposed to go there to get married, right? She didn't know much about the place.

"Zemlina. Or the coast near it, anyway. But we're looking for someone. Anyone by the name of Ryoga, Yuuma, Vector, or Kaito?" The man looked surprised.

"Kaito...or Vector? The other two sound unfamiliar, but I am Prince Astral of Makonis, I was supposed to wed Kaito before I got taken here. If you are looking for a bounty for Kaito's return, I can assure you if you can get me off of here I can get you money."

Rio's eyes widened. She wasn't looking for a bounty, but this man was a prince who was being held hostage? She hadn't heard about him going missing, too. "I know Kaito because he's sort of a friend of my brother's. But he wasn't at his own wedding apparently, something about stopping the war. I don't care for a bounty, but if you need help we can take you. You said Vector too, do you know him?"

"I do not. However, according to what I've heard, he may be responsible for kidnapping the person who was at Kaito's wedding in his place. I've heard conflicting things from that, though, like he is some sort of prince."

Rio frowned and nodded. "He's the least of my concerns, but he went missing along with my brother Ryoga, and Kaito and Yuuma. My brother has a condition of sorts, I need to find him fast." Astral seemed to take this in quickly and glanced back at the balloon. The men were making a lot of noise, if this continued...

"I can promise those people aren't on this ship. We need to leave quickly before the captain comes out though, he is holding me hostage-" Rio nodded and shoved through the crowd quickly, gesturing for Anna and Kotori to get in the balloon.

"We need to go! This isn't the ship, but we're taking his man off it. He's being held hostage, we have to hurry." They nodded and Anna waved to the men.

"We're goin' now, don't tell your captain, kay?" Some of the men made booing noises, and as Anna was helping Kotori climb into the balloon a red bolt of magic zipped past them with a whizzing noise.

"What, not gonna stay longer, ladies?" A tan man with tattoos and more elaborate clothing walked towards them with a sly grin. "I don't appreciate unwanted guests on my ship. Won't you stay and tell me the reason you landed here?" His eyes drifted to Astral and narrowed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Astral glanced to the balloon and back to Mist slowly. If he went with them while Mist was looking that murderous, he could put them in danger. Even them being here...

"Get out of here." Astral said, gesturing for Rio to hop in the balloon. She furred her brow and looked to Black Mist.

"No, I won't leave if someone is being held against their will. I am taking Prince Astral back to where he needs to be. If you want to fight me, then so be it." Astral grabbed her arm cautiously.

"You don't understand, Black Mist has very strong powers. You should leave, and tell my location for a rescue squad-"

"I have strong powers too. I'm not weak, I'll be stronger than any rescue squad, even if it has one hundred men. Get in the balloon." Rio said with an icy coldness. The air around her started dropping rapidly, small flurries swirling around her. Black Mist scowled.

"Bounty hunter, then? Whatever your reason, coming on my ship and taking Astral will have consequences!"

He shot a black tentacle out of his hand towards Rio. She slid to the side, grabbing it in her hand and yelling, **"Eis!"** It froze solid in a matter of seconds, and she slammed her other fist against it, making it shatter. The crew was scrambling back, wide-eyed.

Mist chucked and flexed his arms, ice shards embedded in it and blood trickling down from his hand and wrist. "Amusing, but I'm afraid my patience is a little short due to a little weasel I'm going after being alive. I'll be cutting this fight short-"

He extended his bloody hand. Rio barely dodged the red bolt zooming past her, it slammed into the rail of the ship, singeing it and smoking. She hissed in pain, it had cut into her shoulder and scorched her skin.

"Coward, cutting it short because you're scared? I'd be scared if I were you, too." She stood up from the crouch slowly, ice twinkling on her finger tips. "It's a personal insult to just run away."

She twisted both of her hands in front of her and grit her teeth. **"Eissturm!"** A relentless flurry of icicles pummeled at Black Mist who quickly put up a large red blazing shield in front of himself.

He didn't look nervous at all, though. In fact, the red shield was moving forward, pushing Rio back slightly along with her icicles. She didn't look like she was going to give either, continuously shooting icicles.

The sky was turning an ugly gray color, old sparks flying through the air. The crew started running, Astral saw Tetsuo running towards them. "You need to either leave or get inside the cabin, this is going to get dangerous by the looks of it! Seriously, go or come in, all of you!" He yelled to the ladies. Anna looked over the scene and scowled.

"Hey, guy." She said to Astral, who she seemed to dub 'guy'. "Take Koto and get inside!" Kotori shook her head furiously.

"You're not going to go try to help, are you?! I won't go in if you stay and try to fight, we're a team, remember?! You either come in too or I try to help, somehow!" She yelled over the loud rumbling being produced from the magic.

Anna grabbed a small blade, and smiled, holding it out to Kotori. "Sorry, I just don't want you to be in danger. If you think you can, then let's do something to help Rio!" Kotori smiled gratefully and gripped the knife and closed her eyes gently.

**"Umbauen: Weapon of sleep!"** The knife lit up an in an instance it was a large, pink cannon. Anna gawked as Kotori handed it to her. "You were planning to build something like this, right? I saw the blueprints, I thought I'd speed up the process for you!" Anna grinned and leaned over, planting a small kiss on Kotori's cheek much to the other girl's embarrassment.

"Ok, now go get in the cabin, all of you. Koto, don't worry bout me, I've gotta make it up to you for this awesome weapon, right?" Kotori gave a small nod and followed Astral and Testsuo, glancing back.

"Be careful, Anna!"

"I always am!" She turned, pointing the weapon to Black Mist. He was completely immersed in attacking Rio, he had nearly pushed the red flames to her, she was struggling to keep them back with the icicles. "Hey tentacles, Eat shit!"

When he heard her yell he had about one second to react before a huge pink and green beam shot out, sending him flying into the side of the captain's quarter's. His red shield of fire skyrocketed upward and exploded, sending fire raining down. Rio quickly halted her ice and pushed snow upwards, putting out the fireballs before they rained down on Anna and the ship.

And he seemed to be out cold, Blood coating his arm. "Sleep weapon, huh. Neat!" She grinned at Rio and gave a thumbs up. "We gotta go before he wakes up!" Rio smiled gratefully, but looked exhausted from using so much magic at once.

"Get Kotori and Astral, and see if there are other hostages, I'll-" She nearly collapsed, Anna quickly grabbed her and groaned.

"You'll sit in the balloon and wait! You've done enough work for today, leave it to me!" Rio nodded and sighed.

"Thank you, that sounds nice." She helped her into the balloon and sat her new weapon next to her, and Astral, Kotori and the crew flooded out.

"You killed Mist!" One of them yelled. Anna frowned.

"We didn't kill him, he'll wake up. We have to leave, does anyone else need to get off of here? Any other hostages?"

Takashi stepped forward, Astral hadn't even realized he was on this ship. "We're all hostages, everyone in our country. That man, Black Mist, He killed our prince and king and took our kingdom, killing anyone who said otherwise or tried to leave. None of us will be free, if you don't..." He hesitated to say it, but his eyes drifted to Black Mist's unconscious body.

"Kill him! Save us!" One of the men shouted from the crowd. "Avenge our prince! We will have peace in his name!" They seemed to be forming a mob quickly, only a few like Takashi and Tetsuo not heading towards Mist's body with a sword drawn.

"Hey! We aren't-" Kotori tried to stop them, but Anna grabbed her hand before she could finish.

"Koto, we need to go. We don't know what happened to these people, but Mist does seem like a bad guy..." Astral felt something in him protest. But why, when Mist had done nothing but wrong to him? It was like a feeling of dread in his stomach, when one man hovered over Mist's body with a blade drawn...

"Stop!" It came out of him almost like he couldn't stop it. No, he shouldn't feel any sympathy for the man, but it was like he couldn't let him die. Something inside of him felt odd as he spoke, he couldn't help but feel almost as if he had been possessed by something. "You can't kill him. He did do wrong to you, but he's going to see someone right now, you'll never find that man's location if you kill him. He's going to see Vector, your former prince, who seemed to survive somehow."

The crowd froze, and seemed to go silent at the comment. Anna glanced hesitantly at him.

"Vector is the prince of Piedra?! Really, that's... How could that guy be a prince of anything...?"

"He is alive." Rio confirmed, glancing at Astral with a smile. "My brother is most likely with Vector. So, it was quick thinking to keep Black Mist alive. However, if he wakes up he'll be pissed that Astral is gone. But if you can all keep him alive for a little longer and deal with a bad hissy-fit, we'll trail behind you at a distance and when we get there, we'll protect your prince and you can do what you want with Mist. Deal?" The men cheered in agreement, and Astral gave a nod.

"A wise plan, miss. I take that as you will have me come with you all..." Rio nodded.

"Yes, we're leaving now. I'm Rio, there's no need to call me miss. That's Anna, and Kotori." The girls hopped in the balloon and waved to Astral and he hesitantly slid in it too. As they flew away from the ship with the people on it cheering, Rio let out a small sigh.

"Those poor people. We should have let them kill Mist, his aura was so tainted..."

"Aura?" Astral asked. Rio had forgotten he was new and gave a small laugh.

"Oh, sorry. I can see people's feelings and strengths as aura's around them. It's called an aura. His was so cloudy and darkened. It was awful, I was getting a headache. Only one other person has had an aura near that bad."

"Whoa, really? Who?" Anna questioned.

"Vector's." Astral's eyes widened.

"Those people's missing prince? I heard he was..ah, not very strong from a man on board. A 'wimp', those were his words." Rio nodded slowly.

"He used to be like that. His family would stop by our inn a lot when we were younger, and he was always talking about peace. Then one night he showed up alone, and slaughtered everyone besides my brother and I. And he claimed he murdered his family too, as if he was proud of it..." Astral felt sick to hear that.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. He sounds unpleasant, say Black Mist is killed, Vector doesn't sound like he's the kind of person to give those people peace..."

"Hey! Vector's a weird guy, but I don't even know at this point! He was acting crazy and threatening people when I first met him and I panicked and I stabbed 'im in the heart! But even though his ship sank in mermaid infested waters, the guy strolls into an inn like he doesn't remember me, actin' all nice!" Anna yelled.

"That's right. His aura changed, it was like he lost him memory somehow. He still thinks his parents are alive, and everything. But if it happens to come back, he's unfit to rule that kingdom in the event that Black Mist does get killed." Rio huffed.

"Strange. Perhaps when we find your brother and his companions, we will have our answers. You said Kaito was with them?"

"Yes, he was with us and is now with them. He wasn't at his own wedding, but my brother's childhood friend was, Yuuma." Astral nodded.

Yuuma. He had a name to go with the face of the person he had almost married, finally.

* * *

><p>For a terrifying pirate, Vector looked more like a lost dog right now to Yuuma. He was jerking the wheel a bit too roughly to one side or the other, causing the ship to lurch quickly in one direction. Heartland must have been busy or sleeping to not feel or care about the jolts, but Yuuma was feeling a little air sick.<p>

"Try turning it more easily! Like just really slow! We aren't gonna run into anything up here!" He was still tied to the beam. The logic behind that was if Heartland happened to pop up here, it'd seem strange to let Yuuma wander where he could just untie Kaito and Ryoga, right? It was really uncomfortable though, and his arms were getting rope burned.

"I'm trying! I think it um, needs to be oiled or something! It's hard to turn!"

"Wood doesn't need to be oiled!"

Vector jerked the ship to the left again and nearly slid away from the wheel because they were at such a sharp angle. He quickly scrambled to fix it, but it had woken someone tied on the main deck up. Namely a very pissed off Ryoga. As soon as the boy saw him he started yelling.

"You! I knew you were faking it somehow-" Vector hesitantly let go of the wheel, and when he was sure The Barian would stay level, he gave Yuuma a weak smile and walked down the steps to the main deck. "-Just wait until I get untied, I'll-"

"Ryoga! Please keep your voice down, if Heartland hears he'll come up here. I promise I only have good intentions! I didn't know how else to keep him from attacking or killing you last night, then Yuuma came...I'm sorry if I hurt you. But I would like it if you would help me and Yuuma to try to make a plan to somehow get rid of Heartland without killing him, and get back to the others without anyone being hurt by Heartland."

Ryoga stared. "You expect me to believe that?" Vector hesitantly nodded. Ryoga groaned. "I won't forgive you. Not for last night, and not for that night. But I want Kaito and Yuuma to get out of here, so I'll help them. Not you."

Vector smiled gratefully. "Thanks- for Yuuma and Kaito, I mean. Um..." He hesitated. In all honesty he wanted to ask just what he did to Ryoga, he remembered the last time they spoke before last night they had been on fairly good terms. Whenever his father traveled in that direction they would stay at the Kamishiro's inn, so they knew each other since they were younger but...Maybe his father had done something?

He frowned and glanced to Kaito, who was tied to a beam near Ryoga and still out cold.

"We need a plan, but it's going to be hard to risk untying you all and Heartland seeing. Do you have any ideas, Ryoga?" The boy looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I think we throw Heartland overboard, and take this thing to where Kaito needs to go to get something. I'm not telling you what, because I don't trust you for one minute. But it would be in your best interest if your serious about wanting to stop the war too." Vector sighed, Ryoga really seemed to hate him, huh? He did want to stop the war, Kaito was going after a way to do that? Interesting.

"I don't know what all powers he has...It could be risky to do that-"

"Last time I checked, if we're talking about Heartland, that snake doesn't have any powers. Now, where the hell am I?" Kaito's voice cut in, and Vector looked to the left in surprise. Good timing...

"Kaito, Vector did something stupid and know we're being held hostage while he pretends to boss Heartland around so the spinach head won't kill us all. He definitely did have powers though, he was melting everything last night with weird blasts of green stuff."

"I see." Kaito narrowed his eyes slightly. "Odd. He was the kind of guy who thought he was above powers or something, he didn't even like to hear about people using them. If he got some somehow he'd probably use them as a last resort, he must have seen you as a threat." Ryoga smirked. Heartland was scared of him? Good.

Kaito was about to continue when the cabin door was flung open by Heartland himself. "Oh, Captain Vector! Our hostages are awake! I-I mean _your_ hostages, of course. What are your plans for them?" He nervously smiled. "Perhaps let _me_ deal with Kaito, since it's personal with him...?" Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"I barely knew you at the kingdom; What are you even talking about?" Heartland's cheeks turned an angry shade of red embarrassment and he held his cane, readying to smack Kaito with it.

"How dare you not remember- you little brat-!" Vector quickly put himself between Kaito and Heartland.

"No, I'll deal with them. Go scrub the underdecks or something, I don't want you near Kaito." Heartland frowned.

"I've been punished enough! Captain, there was no way I could've gotten Kaito when that Yuuma boy was there in his place! But Don Thousand said that I got to deal with Kaito!" He sounded almost whiny, and before Vector could stop himself a question slipped out.

"Don Thousand?" When Heartland gawked at him, he knew he had said something wrong. "I mean, why would I give a damn what Don Thousand says?" Heartland's eyes scanned his boss skeptically. A deep laughing started and everyone looked around in surprise when a tall, demonic figure suddenly appeared behind Vector.

**"I was wondering how long it would take you, Heartland. Vector's memories have yet to return, he was bluffing to try to save these three. How sweet, but that time is coming to an end."**

"Wh-What the hell is that thing?!" Ryoga yelled. Kaito was staring with wide eyes as well. Some sort of monster, maybe. It didn't seem friendly. Vector fell on his knees the second the thing reached a clawed hand towards him, trembling and holding his head.

Visions of blood, so much blood. His father, his mother...and Ryoga's parents. Dozens of people, no, hundreds. Vecto wanted to gag, but... Yuuma was in one of the visions, tied to a chair and a blade pressed to his neck. Vector wasn't just seeing it anymore, he was feeling the emotions with it. A childish glee ran through his veins as he saw Yuuma's beautiful blood trickling down his neck, squirming. What was this thrill? His entire body was shaking, he cold barely feel the clawed hand on his shoulder, he was too focused on the memories. Anna lunged forward, he could feel his heart being punctured, the cold blade sinking into his warm heart. Oh, of course. _That's right..._

Yuuma couldn't see anything from where he was, he heard screaming though and started panicking. His ropes were loosened enough where he could squirm out, pushing up and running to the rail to look down. Vector was leaning on the ground. both hands around his head. But he has stopped screaming. A large demonic looking thing chucked before disappearing, and Vector just sat for a moment. Everyone was silent, and Yuuma swallowed nervously.

"Hey, Vector?"

"...Yes, Yuuma?" he quietly asked. Yuuma sighed in relief that Vector was responding.

"Um, Are you okay?"

Vector slowly stood up and smiled at Yuuma.

"I'm perfectly fine, why do you ask?"

"Uh, really? You were screaming, and that thing uh..." He trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Don Thousand. He's a business partner, of sorts." Vector giggled, covering his mouth. "It's always such a rush, remembering all at once, it's like doing it all over! The face you made when I pressed that blade on your neck, I'd like to see it again."

Dread washed over Yuuma. "But...What about getting a new chance? Don't you want that? What about your mom?! And your kingdom?" Yuuma felt bile rising, Vector had remembered, He remembered it all...

"I killed her, and I'm going to kill you all, too."

* * *

><p><em>Notes: So, I removed about 4 or 5 reviews in the past week because they were just about the fact I said I MIGHT do a blackmistshipping one-shot. If you are reviewing I really don't want to get a review about the possibility of that ( I never said for sure I would, and I really don't like being persistently asked about it..) and no feedback on this story. I'll remove your review or block you if you leave anymore like those, because they were really kind of obnoxious and I got exited for some feedback and got those...Yeah. <em>

_Thank you all who actually reviewed this story though, even if it was just one or two words, I appreciate that a lot! I love hearing your thoughts so far! And thank you to those who just follow, favorite, or just read in general! It makes me really happy. ^^_

_Next chapter will be out when I can get it out, lifes been a little hectic lately ^^; But I'll try to have it out as soon as possible~ :)_


	7. έξι

**"Power does not corrupt. Fear corrupts... perhaps the fear of a loss of power."**  
><strong>― John Steinbeck<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuuma frowned. No, he knew Vector was trying to be threatening but something just didn't fit. Vector, well, not that it was a bad thing but he had really kind of come off as a mamma's boy. He had told him before, when Anna asked where his old man was, that he killed him. He didn't seem to agree with him or war, but to kill him? And he was saying he killed his mom now since Yuuma had brought it up. Why, though...?<p>

And that demon thing, Vector said it was a business partner of sorts. Did that thing do something to him, to make him do that? He narrowed his eyes. The Vector he had talked to, even if it was just a while, wasn't a bad person for sure! He was going to help him remember, remember what they had talked about, the goals for peace and his people's happiness.

"Hey, Vector! You said you want to kill us all! Why?"

Vector looked up at him like he was stupid or something. "Huh? Because I want to. Do I need a reason? Everyone here pisses me off. I want to really drag yours out though, Yuuma, because that face you made the last time~" Yuuma leaned over the railing angrily.

"Because you want to? What happened to wanting to save lives, what happened to peace?" _What happened to you?_

"Huh? That stuff is boring, I don't even know why I'd want it in the first place! It's much more fun to watch people squirm." Yuuma gripped the wood under his white knuckles, groaning. _Fun? That_ was his explanation?

"Don't you remember last night at all?! You, prince of Piedra, wanted peace! We were friends, and..." He trailed off. Vector was walking up the stairs to him, smiling.

"If it's really that important to you, want me to show you?" Vector was close to him, their faces almost touching.

"Huh, show me what...?" Yuuma asked.

"Why I killed them, why it's fun...this should answer your questions." Vector pushed his hand on Yuuma's forehead, and Yuuma's head immediately felt like it was splitting in two. Loud white-noise buzzed in his ears and suddenly as soon as it started, it stopped.

Yuuma was in a brightly colored market, people rushing along and shoving through the crowd. The sun was beating down and the wind was blowing people's hair and clothes, but Yuuma couldn't feel either of those, and people were passing right through him.

"Huh?" A hand on him made him jump slightly. Vector grinned and gestured to the scene in front of them.

"Don Thousand's powers allow me to show you my memories. Oh, look! You can see me there! I was in disguise so I could go out and talk to people without being in danger. Let's listen in! They can't see us." Yuuma frowned at the cloaked figure in front of him, smiling happily.

The Vector in the memories looked happy. He was laughing with an elderly man who was selling rugs, what was going on?

"Right, we're very prosperous right now! It's thanks to the imports from other countries. Those countries wouldn't just give it to us, it's a good thing our king is forceful, huh?" He laughed. Memory-Vector seemed to flinch slightly and hesitantly nod.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could negotiate peacefully, too? I mean, what about when Prince Vector get's the throne?" The man's smile turned into a scowl, and it seemed like several people around him turned and threw dirty looks at him.

"Why would we want that brat to rule us? He's weak. He has no power. We want war! He isn't strong enough!" It seemed like all the voices were blending together, in a horrible chant of wanting war, and Vector being too weak ,not being good enough to rule them.

"I-I'm not useless, I can help..." The memory started to blur. A demon stood above the prince in a dimly lit room, chuckling.

"You would like something? What is it that you desire?"

"My people, I want to make them happy...I want to be strong. For them, I'd like power. Because that's what they want..." The Vector behind Yuuma scoffed.

"Look how weak I was. It's really gross. I turned to summon a demon because I was too weak to do anything on my own! Geez, that's pathetic." He whispered to Yuuma. Yuuma bit his lip. What kind of people wanted war like that? Something still didn't seem right.

"It isn't gross, you wanted what was best. Who is that demon you're making a deal with?"

"Don Thousand. Now, watch! This is the fun part!" He whispered back.

Don Thousand reached a hand towards Vector, plunging his claws into Vector's chest. A wet choking noise, and screaming. It reverberated on the walls, echoing like a horrible symphony of screaming.

"Vector!" For a minute Yuuma had forgotten it was a memory and was about to lunge forward and try to stop the demon. But he just phased though them, landing roughly on the floor. Vector slowly stood and touched his chest.

"Those people, I endured that pain for them and yet they didn't appreciate me to start with, why should I use this power to help them?" His body was swaying, a dark energy swirled around him. Yuuma watched as he yanked out a sword and walked out, and the demon seemed to look over at them before vanishing. They faded out again, reappearing somewhere else in the castle.

He was standing in a large room, decorated in deep golds and purples. It was night-time, moon light pouring through the window casting eerie shadows. And Vector was on the floor, staring at two dead bodies. The woman, slender with long hair was in a puddle of blood. The man seemed to have no visible wounds. Vector was laughing, but his eyes were puffy and red.

"They were in my way of becoming stronger- I couldn't as long as they held the throne. They were the reason those people conspired against me, I'll kill them all-" A dark-skinned man walked in, looking surprised by the scene.

"Your highness?"

"Black Mist. The Queen and King are dead. I've decided I'm going to kill everyone in this kingdom too, on accounts of treason." The man was slowly reaching for his holster, eyeing Vector carefully.

"I see. What an opportunity you've given me." The prince spun around with his sword only to be shot in the chest by the man. His body hit the floor but he still was alive, gasping and looking up at Black Mist.

"I was planning on taking over this country and I needed to get rid of the royal family to do that. You've done most of the work for me! I wouldn't have expected the weakling prince to do it like this, heh." His foot pressed on Vector's stomach, making him cough up blood. Don Thousand was in the doorway, just watching.

"That was the first time I died, at the hand of my father's advisor, who had plotted treason as well. I woke up in the ocean, I assumed he tried to dump my body there. But I requested a ship from Don Thousand, and got The Barian. I decided to save that puny country for last, I'm going to kill everyone in the other lands first. They'll get their resources cut off, and suffer. I was planning on capturing Kaito and killing him in front of Zemlina so their spirits would break, and then do the same with the prince of Makonis. I want them all to break before I slaughter them."

Yuuma was trembling. That was far too much to take in at once. "Genocide?! That is...Y-you're wrong!" Vector narrowed his eyes. They were back on The Barian, still a deck above everyone who was watching them.

"Wrong? After all those people committed treason, you still think I'm wrong?"

"Yeah, you're wrong! No way all those people wanted war! Maybe one or two did, yeah, but all of them?! War is where family goes and gets killed for no reason but things like land, resources, and you're telling me all of those people wanted resources over the people they loved?! That's impossible! And didn't you see, you really wanted to help those people even after they hurt you, but after Don Thousand made a deal with you, you totally changed!"

Vector stared at Yuuma with narrowed eyes. "That's not true, those people...they all wanted that. You really don't know, you're stupidly naive. No, you couldn't understand at all. Even after showing you that, you couldn't feel what I was feeling then. And you certainly can't feel the joy of killing someone." He smiled. "I'll enjoy making you see the truth about people when your blood is all over my hands. But first...Don Thousand!" He snapped.

The demon appeared beside him. "Don't make a habit out of calling me out. What do you need now?" Vector looked over the deck and smiled sweetly at Heartland.

"I'd love if Heartland died. I can't kill him because he has a contract with you, which is why I'd like him to be able to fulfill that contract now, if possible." Heartland was gaping at Vector, horrified.

"I- Captain, you need me around here! You can't just kill me!" Don chuckled and nodded towards Vector.

"Heartland, you made a contract when you were banished from Zemlina to be able to get revenge on Faker by killing his son. Well, he's there and tied up quite nicely for you. Go on, and enjoy it. Because as soon as he's dead I'm reaping your soul."

"What?! You aren't going to kill Kaito you worm!" Ryoga was struggling with the ropes, but they were tied to tightly. To say Kaito was trying to get loose from his ropes was an understatement, he was making his arms bright red and bruised from squirming.

"Like hell I'm dying at your hands!"

Yuuma gasped. He didn't exactly like Heartland but to see him just die...and Kaito being killed! Haruto would lose a big brother, he wouldn't let anyone lose family like that! He turned to run down the stairs in hopes of stopped Heartland but his arm was caught by Vector's hand.

"I don't think so. You aren't interfering, just sit back and enjoy the show!" As much as he struggled Yuuma couldn't escape Vector's tight grip.

Heartland drew a sword slowly, swallowing nervously. Would it really be worth it? When he made the contract the demon had been very clear, there was no taking it back. So he should enjoy this, but just the thought of dying right after...

He pressed the blade against Kaito's neck. The blond had stopped struggling, and was glaring into Heartland's eyes. "Getting revenge on my father through me won't really help, considering he doesn't give a damn about me. Just thought I'd let you know that this is utterly pointless, before you toss your life away."

A sound like a freight train cut off whatever Heartland was about to say. The wind picked up very quickly, blowing forcefully and making everyone who was standing fall, Yuuma fell awkwardly onto Vector who was shouting something, or trying to over that noise.

A large golden portal ripped open out of the air, a large creature flying out. Blacks, reds and purples contrasted with the blue sky, and it was nearly twice the size of the ship. It flapped it's wings next to the ship, letting out an ear-piercing roar. A man was actually riding the thing, too.

Blond hair and a nasty glare that would kill everyone if looks could kill, the man leaped from the beast's head, landing on the ship's railing effortlessly. "Kaito Tenjo?"

Vector squirmed under Yuuma and popped his head up. "Miza-chan!"

"Vector?" Yuuma hopped up, struggling to stand from the thing's wing gusts.

"Hey, what's going on now?! Who's this guy?" He asked Vector. vector leapt up and leaned over the rails, grinning widely.

"Miza-chan is Miza-chan. A good question is why he decided to visit now?" The blond's eye twitched.

"Don't call me that, Vector. Is this your ship?" Vector nodded proudly.

"It is! Isn't it nice? Anyway, gonna guess you didn't come here to see me since you didn't know, how disappointing! You said Kaito?" Kaito looked surprised and Heartland looked downright pissed off.

"Yes, I'm here for Kaito. Or rather, Tachyon brought me here for something he has..." Kaito narrowed his eyes.

"What? Who are you?"

"I'm Mizael-"

"Hang on! No one is here for Kaito, I was about to end him!" Heartland quickly interrupted. Mizael didn't look happy being interrupted, and extended a hand.

"Tachyon." He said simply looking towards his monster. It let out a large roar so strong it blew Heartland right off the ship and into the sea, his screaming barely heard of the roar. Vector whistled in appreciation, and Yuuma seemed to be the only one who was even concerned at all.

"I don't know who that annoying man was, and I don't care. Kaito Tenjo, get up."

"Well, I'd love to. But I'm kind of tied up at the moment." Mizael turned to Vector with crossed arms.

"What is your business with Kaito?"

"What's yours?" Ryoga interrupted.

"And who are you?" Mizael sniped at Ryoga, who glared back.

"I could ask you the same. What do you want with me?" Kaito asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He gestured to his monster. "Tachyon is calling out to your Photon." Kaito stared.

"My what?" Vector started laughing, earning a glare from both Kaito and Mizael.

"Miza-chan, there's only room on this ship for one nut! Come on, what are you talking about?"

"None of your business. It's between Kaito and I."

"I don't even know you..." Kaito said with a frown. His photon?

"I'm aware. And it seems you have no idea what I'm talking about as of now." He scoffed. "Being as old as you are and not realizing that you have so much potential, what a shame. Durbe seemed certain you'd be a worthy opponent with the Photon dragon. It seems he was mistaken."

"Durbe? Aw, didn't know you were still in contact with four-eyes! You guys haven't invited me over in forever, how rude!" Vector mock-whined. Mizael frowned.

"I don't enjoy your company, and it's not like you're easy to contact. You know where we are if you really want to come." He paused, looking back at Kaito. "And you. Next time I meet you I expect you to be a master to your Galaxy Eyes. Because I'll be battling for it."

Kaito was about to ask what the hell he was talking about when Mizael turned, leaping back onto Tachyon dragon and zipping through a portal. It was quiet for a moment.

"Uh..." Yuuma started. "What the heck just happened?!"

"Miza's weird as ever. What a damper, though. Heartland's probably going to be eaten by merms and I can't kill Kaito unless I want a pissy Mizael all over me. And Yuuma was going to be saved for last...Hey, Ryoga! Wanna go see your parents?" Ryoga spat in his direction making Vector break out into laughter.

Yuuma turned to Vector nervously. "Uh, will that Don guy resurrect Heartland? That was a big fall."

Vector shrugged. "Probably, I dunno. He's not really that powerful, Don might not. Butttt~ It's likely that if he does get brought back he won't try to kill Kaito. He'll be cowardly and slink off, because I think he's too scared to lose his own life even if it means revenge." Yuuma nodded and frowned.

"Okay, but who was that, uh, Mizael guy? Was that a dragon?" Vector grinned and nodded proudly.

"Yup! Miza's a dragon tamer. He lives near the wastelands with Durbe, a retired knight of mine who got out of Piedra before things went to shit. Anyway, I doubt Durbe's wrong. Kaito'll probably get a dragon, somehow. It's kinda rare for him to be wrong, even if he is a tool."

"I'll what?" Kaito cut in. "As of yesterday I thought dragons were extinct, you're telling me that man tames them? It's kind of overwhelming."

"You're telling me! I've barely had time to breathe lately, what with all the kidnappings and unexpected things happening!" Vector pouted and looked towards Yuuma.

"Hey, things have been pretty hectic, right?" Yuuma nodded.

"Yeah, so much as happened in the last week it is tiring. I'm having trouble understanding some of it." Vector hummed for a minute then grinned, and pointed two fingers to Kaito and Ryoga.

**"Lösen!"** Their ropes faded into thin air with white sparkles. Ryoga looked murderous, Kaito just looked relived to be untied.

"I'm going to kill you-"

"Ryoga! No one is killing anyone!" Yuuma said, sending a pointed look to Vector.

"Yuuma, if we don't kill that guy-"

"We can't. He'll just come back again...He's got that deal with Don Thousand Whenever he dies he just comes back until he can fulfill his contract."

"Contract?! What the hell kind of demon makes a contract with someone like that?"

"Don Thousand does!" Vector chirped. "He gave me power enough to do what I want to do, which like Yuuma said so eloquently, genocide! In return what I have to do is pretty simple..." he hummed.

"Huh? What you have to do?" Yuuma hadn't heard anything like that in the memory, they had only been there for seconds though.

Vector smiled and put a finger over his lips. "That's my secret. Anyway, I've decided! I really don't want to kill you all just yet. But you know some of the things I'd rather not get around to people, like the fact that I'm alive right now. And I think you can be useful in a way. So I guess you'll all just have to come along with me for a while."

Yuuma blinked and then looked over at the other two. They looked just as surprised as he felt. "You aren't going to try to kill us yet? What are you up to?" Ryoga asked. Vector winked.

"That's another secret. Though, I will tell you I've decided we're going to go visit the man you just saw, Mizael and another man named Durbe. I have business with them, anyway."

* * *

><p>"Astral <em>what<em>?"

"H-he escaped with those girls." Takashi flinched away from Black Mist. Angry would be an understatement. Livid couldn't even cover it. There were no words for how pissed off Black Mist was, but a good example might be a tornado destroying everything in its path, if it could shoot red beams of energy and could scream curses. That's what he was right now, blasting beams out of his hands and cursing loudly. 'Sailor's mouth' was accurate.

"Sir, are you going to track him down or the person this expedition was for?" He paused in his rage, and looked calm like that little fit hadn't just happened.

"We'll stay on course. I have a plan for my old friend~ We do need to find him and I just so happen to have an idea where he's at. And we'll find Astral where that boy is, eventually." Takashi frowned but didn't ask questions. He was glad they were going to find Vector, and the girls and Astral were trailing them just out of sight.

"He still has my gun." Black Mist said absentmindedly. "I wonder if he'll choose to use it soon?"

Black Mist smiled. Astral would either run back to his prissy little kingdom with his tail between his legs, or try to find little 'Kaito' and go back. Either way, he could find him at the same place Vector was, or at the kingdom. And since he was already going to Vector he could kill two birds that way.

* * *

><p>Astral wasn't bored, per say. These people did make for interesting company. Kotori was a magic user fairy, Anna was a bounty hunter who was amazing at inventing and mechanics, and Rio was a very powerful ice mage with a cool air.<p>

He had more questions than he had answers and they were more than capable of answering, so he let his natural curiosity take over and started to ask questions.

"So, what we know so far is that Yuuma was the person who took Kaito's place at my wedding. The wedding that Vector, the previous prince of Piedra turned pirate crashed, and kidnapped Yuuma. They were at an inn with you three, but Vector seemed to have amnesia. And then Heartland, a man of Vector's crew came and took Yuuma, Kaito, and your brother Ryoga. Am I right so far?" Rio nodded.

"Yes. We aren't sure if Vector willingly went or even planned to have Heartland come but they were supposedly in leagues at one time. If he gets his memories back there's a very good chance he'll just laugh in those people's faces and tell them he doesn't care about them anymore. But finding him is our best option because Ryoga and the others are with him." She sighed. Astral nodded.

"If I may ask, why didn't Kaito come to the wedding? Or do you not know?"

Rio's hands folder over her lap from where she was perched on a box and she looked out to sea with a smile. "Were you eager to marry him?"

"I don't want to sound rude, or ungrateful to his kingdom for making a peace treaty like this. However, I have never actually met Kaito..."

Anna nodded. "Of course you'd not wanna marry a stranger! But you were doing your duty and stuff, right? Maybe Kaito wasn't so willing to do his duty, and wanted to go explore. That'd explain why he wasn't up there and Yuuma was."

"No. I met Kaito," Rio said, "He wasn't running away exactly. I don't know all the details. However, He didn't seem like a selfish person. He said he knew of something that could put an end to the war between Zemlina and Piedra. There would be no need to make an agreement with marriage if what he was saying was true."

Astral blinked sleepily while the sun was dipping below the waters far below them. Anna and Kotori were already snuggled together under a blanket on the opposite side of the balloon, Kotori looking like she was already drifting off. Rio didn't show any signs of being tired but Astral imaged she must have been.

"Hey...Rio, you said there was something that could put an end to the war. What did he mean by that?" Kotori asked quietly.

"He was talking about the numeron code. Should such a thing exist I wouldn't want it to fall in the wrong hands."

"I've heard about that. It's a story mothers tell their children." Astral said. He had never known his own mother, but he had read the story in a book when he was younger.

"How did it go again?" Anna asked.

Rio decided to tell it from how she remembered it. "In lands at war, only the power of Zexal can unlock the numeron code. To find it you find the lands of color and death, and follow the demon blood at dawn. In the glowing cave you'll be taken to a sacred place. It can grant wishes and create miracles. If you find it you can be a king or queen, or get unimaginable power. Only the purest hearts can use it though. If someone with bad intentions got it, it will destroy them."

"The power of Zexal. I know that part of the legend, but I have never found what exactly Zexal is." Astral mused. When he heard the legend he had thought it was silly, a wish granting weapon to stop wars and bring peace just by wishing? And yet he had gotten curious about Zexal and went through the entire library looking for anything on it. And yet, nothing.

Rio shrugged. "I don't know either. That's just a nonsense word, maybe that got mistranslated from the original. I think it's shorthand for pure-hearted people, maybe?"

"Perhaps." Why does it sound familiar, then? Of course he had heard the word before but no one seemed to know exactly what it was. But it was more than that. An odd feeling took over him, like the one he had when he had defended Black Mist for whatever reason. Like his body was moving on its own, lips moving and words coming out without him doing anything.

"Rio, off the coast of Zemlina closer to the wastelands is where Vector is heading. He's going to see some old acquaintances something of the sort. If you turn to the east we can beat him there without being seen. He has his memories back, too, so be careful."

Everyone stared at him, wide awake now. His head had a dull throbbing and he pinched the bridge of his nose. _What was that?_

"How the heck do you know that?! Are you okay?" Anna asked, handing him a tissue quickly. He discovered his nose was bleeding when a drop fell on his shirt.

"I think so. I'm not sure how I know that. I didn't seconds ago, it was as if someone was speaking through me. Similarly someone seemed to do that when we were on the ship. It has not happened before then." Rio frowned, looking thoughtful.

"Really? You have no powers, right? Someone might be speaking through you with the use of magic, but to know that Vector got his memories back and that he's going to the wasteland area, it has to be someone on that ship." Astral nodded slowly.

"There's a catch, though. If this person is trying to help us through you that's good. But you looked in pain when they were speaking through you, and your nose is bleeding. To talk though someone is to have control over them, and that's very dangerous if they decide not to help us. If they can talk through you they could, in theory given that they are strong enough, take complete control over you."

"What?" Kotori yelped. "That's awful, can we do anything to stop that...?"

"I do not think that will be necessary." Astral froze, his body talking on its own again. "I am not someone who will hurt Astral, or any of you. I am sorry it's causing you discomfort to have me speak though you! However it's to help. It's important that you all get to Yuuma and the others before Black Mist. I know the outcome if you don't. I will keep out meetings to a minimum until I can be complete. You are correct to assume I am on that ship, but I am here too. I am able to be with both of you at once."

Rio's eyes widened as Astral's eyes lit up and he spoke. Yellow and orange, a change from his normally purely yellow, and a calming look. She knew she should have her guard up but as the person spoke she felt at ease somehow. The other girls seemed to relax too.

"By both of you at once you mean what exactly? Astral and...? And complete, what do you mean by that?" Astral let out a groan, holding his head. The eyes were flickering from orange and yellow to just yellow.

"I would love to-ugh- explain more but I do not want to hurt Astral- for now I must leave. I will return to assist you. You may call me Zexal."

Astral let out a small cry. It felt like part of his brain had been set on fire, his senses going into overdrive so fast and then just halting to a stop. Seconds ago while Zexal-

(Zexal?! So maybe the numeron code wasn't a child's tale after all.)

-had been talking through him his eyesight was about a thousand times better, he could see everything in super detail and his hearing, and touch too had been magnified. It was overwhelming and his brain was pounding with exhaustion. His nose was letting out a steady stream of blood now and his arm was almost too weak to even hold a tissue up to it. He was fighting to not pass out after that.

"Here, let me." Kotori gently look the tissue away and pushed fingers against his forehead and the pain went away. He was still seeing stars though.

"Thank you." He said, closing his eyes and leaning back. "...Zexal. Hm."

"Only the power of Zexal can unlock the numeron code. I though Zexal was a mistranslation or a nonsense word. It seems its some person, or..."

"Or what?! What the heck just happened?" Anna asked.

"They said 'they can't be complete right now so they're talking through me. And being here and there at once...I know what Zexal is, I think." Astral said.

"A spirit of some kind." Rio guessed. Astral nodded.

"I thought so too. An incomplete spirit, meaning without a body. And if it's a pure power or one protecting the numeron code, it won't want to take my body, surely. But it seemed to imply it would be complete at some point."

"We'll worry about that when it comes. We got a good tip. Anna?"

She grinned and nodded to Rio. "Yeah, go east to the wastelands. I can do that." She leaned towards Astral. "Hey! Zexal, if you're here, thanks for the tip! We'll beat the shit out of whoever took the guys, kay?"

Astral felt an odd sensation in the back of his mind. What was Zexal? A spirit didn't seem quite right. It almost seemed like while it wasn't really him, it was a part of him somehow. Not completely though. More questions kept popping up again. Astral sighed. "He said good luck."

* * *

><p>A man paced the room angrily. A roar from a cage to his left. Hissing from his right, the hissing of chemicals mixing. "Quite, you. I'm trying to work." THe thing kept making screeching noises in return. It stunk in here, the smell of rotting meat and strong chemicals mixing. The man was wearing a mask over his face to prevent any fumes. Medieval style lights swung from the ceiling, casting eerie dim lighting over the room. The man grabbed a beaker off the table, turning and walking to the cage with a needle in the other hand.<p>

The thing immediately tried to throw a limb out and pull the hand in, but the bars were a bit too slim. He grabbed its arm, pouring the acid on it. The shrieking amplified. "Be silent!" The thing's arm was boiling, turning an unsightly burnt color, purples, reds, and blacks blossoming on its flesh.

He pumped the needle, a light yellow color swirling inside of it. He stabbed the needle into the burnt flesh despite the creature's thrashing. It bubbled and fizzed a bright yellow, the flesh seemingly reconstructing into the apricot color it had been before.

"Even the fingernails grew back. let's just see how long it lasts. I think I'm close," The man started, "It might not fall off this time after it heals. And even if it does, you have many limbs, don't you?" He asked to the creature. It thrashed against the cage, trying to grab him. He laughed.

"I have to go. Don't make too much noise. Not that anyone can hear you down here, but still. I have men looking for that thing I told you about last week. I have the dreadful feeling that Kaito discovered you and my blueprints, I'd rather not need to stop him but if he interferes too much...Well, you know what I'll have to do. Are you getting hungry?"

The thing let out a scream. The man grabbed a dead swine from a box, tossing it into the cage. As he turned he could hear disgusting chewing and tearing, and the smell of more rotting meat.

He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Gillllllllaaaaaaaag."<p>

"No!"

"Giiiiiilllllaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Alit, we can't jus' run off right now! The boss trusted us with this bridge. If a person comes along and we're off snackin', you know what he'll say."

The younger boy cleared his throat and pushed up imaginary glasses. "We won't find the chosen one if you two don't do your job. And furthermore you two need to stay out of the house while Mizael sucks my-"

Gilag erupted into laughter and nodded. "Y-Yeah, and when Mizael caught us slacking last week he looked like he was gonna kill us. They are letting us stay here, so we needa hold up our end of the deal."

Alit sighed and dangled his feet off the swing bridge, looking at the forest below them. "Yeah, I know. If it's just a few minutes to get some fruit, what'll it hurt? Besides, how many people have even found this place since we've been here?"

"Vector did..."

"And who else? Yeah, I thought so. Come oooon, it's just a few minutes. I'm really gettin' hungry here!" Alit hopped up, making the bridge swing slightly. "I'm going to go get fruit. I could use a boost to grab the fruit, it'd be faster if you come!" he whined. Gilag sighed and gave in.

"Fine. Let's go." Alit grinned.

"That's the spirit!" And just as they started to walk off the bridge and into the forest, A roar signaled another person's arrival. "Shit!"

"Just our luck, try to get fruit in two minutes and this guy comes." Gilag groaned.

Mizael eyed them as he landed Tachyon in the forest. "I see you two are goofing off again. I think Durbe needs to hire new guards." They both knew it was a lie, of course. Durbe couldn't just hire a few guards. This place was secret, and sacred. Only a few people had ever found it and were allowed to continue past the bridge.

"If you both want to mess around so bad, go back home to Durbe. I'll take the night shift here anyway since it's twilight."

Alit groaned. "No blondie, don't make us feel bad for it now. I'll take the night shift, okay? Geez, where have you been though?"

Mizael leaned against a tree with a huff. "It is my job to guard this place too, don't forget. It would be dishonorable to not take the shift. Although you can both take a double shift tomorrow so you can make up for goofing off. I was off contacting Kaito Tenjo, the one Durbe said was the Galaxy Eye's master. He seemed like a clueless child rather than someone I will battle with. Honestly..."

"Oh, that sucks. I haven't had a good battle partner in a while, I could go for a fight." Alit sighed, drooping. "Maybe you could invite that guy here, and show him how to tame dragons or something?"

Mizael scoffed. "Train my opponent? That would give him all my secrets of it. I am no teacher, especially to people I plan to fight. I don't doubt Durbe is right but he seemed weak. I don't think he's even worthy to be here."

"I guess so. I dunno how that works. Anyway, want some apples? Me and Gilag were gonna go grab some really quick. Is Tachyon hungry?" Alit cooed at the dragon like it was a small animal. It let out a whiny and nuzzled its head into Alit affectionately, almost knocking him off his feet. He laughed despite that and hugged its head. His arm's couldn't even wrap around its head.

"Aw! He is! Mizael?" He glanced back at its owner. He sighed.

"You can feed him a few. I let him fish before we got here, don;t feed him more than a few. I don't want him to get spoiled on treats." Alit pumped his fist in the air and Tachyon did a little snort of thanks at Mizael. Alit hopped on Gilag's shoulders and filled his hands with apples.

"Here ya go!" he handed one to Gilag, took one for himself and offered Mizael one who turned it down. He shrugged and tossed it to the dragon who happily caught it and bit into it, making it burst.

"He's purring! He really likes treats." Gilag pointed out.

"Dragons don't purr." Mizael said. But there was a loud purring noise. No, more like a whirring vibrating noise.

"What the hell is that?" Alit asked. Mizael looked to the bridge that connected to a tunnel, sand on the other side and sighed.

"Sounds like someone has come to the wastelands. If they find this place we'll have to put them through a trial, and if they get lost out there they'll die. And considering few people pass the trial, it's a lose-lose."

"I hope they leave the wastelands. Maybe they just stopped for the night..." Gilag said hopefully.

Alit frowned at the two. "You guys doubt too much! I mean, it takes a lot to even find this place if you don't know where it is. I hope they do come in and pass! I wanna spare with someone new for a change." He said with a pout.

"Hm. It could just be Vector, though. I ran into him when I visited Kaito. Kaito was tied up on his ship."

"Shit, if Kaito was on Vector's ship you didn't save him or something? If you want a rival that's alive you should've. I mean if he was tied up he's basically dead meat."

"I made sure to let him know that I'll be the one defeating him. If he kills Kaito I'll kill him."

"Again?" Gilag asked under his breath. Mizael smirked.

"Again."

* * *

><p><em>Notes: I'm sorry this chapter is very late. Or later than I usually update, anyway... My big sister is moving and I've been helping her. And going back and forth between here and there, I don't have my computer with me the majority of times. ^^'<em>

_Thank you for the reviews, favoriting, following and just reading though! I'll try to update as fast as I can. :)_

_Also, ahmm, within the next two or three chapters there might be some gross scenery/gore, I'm not sure if the rating will go up to M for that, but by the looks of it the gore alone might push it up. So that's a little hint of what might come up..._

_And we have Alit, Gilag, Durbe, and Mizael! Dragons! Zexal! Black Mist is a dick, and Vector is extremely paranoid when influenced by Don Thousand! Tell me what you think!_

_And ps, in three days zexal ends. Who else is in turmoil about that? xD;;_


End file.
